


Fred Weasley fanfiction

by Emis033



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emis033/pseuds/Emis033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mostly fluffy Fred Weasley Fanfiction. Sorry I dont have a title for it. I'm bad at figuring out titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. It was my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My time at school had been pretty average. I didn’t have many friends until last year when I met Ginny Weasley. We met one day while studying in the library. She asked for my help because I was 2 years older than her. After that we studied together a lot and then started hanging out almost everyday. I was nervously looking around the train for her. All the carts seemed full so I was hoping that she would have room for me to sit with her. A smile spread across my face when I saw that long orange hair. She turned around and noticed me as well.

“ (y/n)!” She yelled and we ran towards each other. We embraced each other in a tight hug. We hadn’t seen each other all.

“Oh no!” She said frowning as we pulled away.

“My cart is full. I’m sorry (y/n).” I frowned but then tried to put a fake smile on.

“Ginny it's ok. I will find a place. We must catch up when we get to school .”

“Yes definitely! But let me walk with you until you find a place to sit.” We walked down the narrow hallway. After a few minutes of searching I looked at Ginny.

“I honestly don’t even think there is a seat left on this train.” We continued walking and then Ginny’s face lit up.

“Hold on I have an idea!” She opened one of the cart doors. I stood in the hall nervously. Moments later she walked out.

“There is plenty of room in this cart.” She moved out of my way so I could walk in. Three people sat inside. George, Fred, and Lee. I couldn’t believe this. I hated pranks and I always thought these three were so annoying and obnoxious. They were definitely some of the last people that I wanted to sit with.

“Hello (y/n)” Fred and George said at the same time. Both of them smiling like idiots.

“Hey (y/n)” Lee said.

“Hi” I said shyly and took the seat by the window next to Fred. I pulled out some cheesy muggle romance novel out of my bag and opened it. I picked up where I had left off in my book but the cart was silent. I looked up from my book to see all three boys staring at me.

“So (y/n), how was your summer?” George said.

“It was ok.” I said. I swallowed hard. I was nervous. They were a year older then me. I had never truly talked to them. I only knew them because of Ginny.

“Do anything exciting?” Fred asked.

“No” I said emotionless. All I wanted to do was read my book.

“So I heard you weren’t a big fan of our pranks.” George said. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

“C’mon! Ginny told you guys to be nice to her. (y/n) just ignore them.” Lee replied before I could say anything. He started to talk about his summer so I went back to reading my book. Soon I heard Lee arguing with one of the twins so I looked up from my book and saw Fred smiling at me.

“Sorry about them. They love to argue about things that don’t matter.” I nodded.

“So what are you reading?” He leaned closer to me. I closed the book and pressed it to my chest so that he couldn’t see the cover.

“Just some stupid muggle book.” My face was turning red and I could feel it.

“Oh I’m sure its not stupid. You must be reading it for a reason.” He moved even closer to me. I tried to push myself away but my back was already up against the window. His hand reached out and carefully took the book out of my grasp. I didn’t try to fight back because I knew it would only make things worse. He looked at the cover. Moved his mouth while he read the title and then flipped it over to read the synopsis on the back. I bit my lip hoping that he wouldn’t make fun of me.

“So tell me. If I were to read one of this little romance novels would it give me good ideas on how to romance a girl?”

“Nothing could help you get a girlfriend Freddie. Especially with that face.” George responded.

“Well looks like you’re not getting a girl either then!” Fred  yelled at his brother and then handed me back my book. He winked at me and then turned to his brother to continue their argument.

    The three boys talked to each other for awhile. Every once and a while they would try to include me but I honestly just wanted to watch and listen. They were more entertaining than I had thought.

“So (y/n), mind giving these two some advice on how to get a girlfriend because I don’t think they have been on a date in years.” George announced.

“Oh uhm I don’t know. I don’t think I’m the one you should be asking.”

“Nonsense! You’re a girl and you’re only a year younger than us. Just tell us what a guy would have do to get you.” I was nervous but I thought there was no use in staying quiet.

“I like when a guy does small things for me. Like get me flowers or my favorite snack or something. Girls also want alone time with a guy. They might find it intimidating that you are always around your friends. Also when you like a girl you just have to tell her because if you don’t she might not ever know.” I just stated things that I think girls would like a guy to do. I have never had a boyfriend so I just guessed at what I thought I might like. The rest of the trip was George bragging about how he could get a girlfriend within the first few months of school.

Soon enough the train stopped. I thought I would be happy to leave and be able to get settle in my room but I was kind of sad. I had a good time with these three jokesters. As we entered Hogwarts and I trailed behind the twins to the Gryffindor common room. The room was filled with people trying to get to the dorms and others stopping to hug friends that they haven’t seen since the end of last school year. I was attempting to get to the stairs to the girls dormitories when I felt someone grab my wrist. I whipped my head around to see Fred.

“We will hang out again soon (y/n) yeah?” he stared at me waiting for an answer.

“Yeah.” I said softly making him smile. He let go of my wrist. I went up to me room. No one had gotten there yet and I was thankful for that. I didn’t really talk to the girls that I shared a room with but we got along fine. I took the bed that was farthest away and started setting up my stuff.

____If I get at least 5 Kudos on this I will post another chapter-----


	2. Chapter 2

Days went by and classes started. They were boring as usual and homework was piling up. I carried a large pile of my books into the library. There was more people in there than usual so it took me a minute to find Ginny who was also sitting with Hermione. Neither of them said anything to me as I sat down at the table and opened a book. Hours went by and most of the library had cleared out. I was glued to a book when I heard laughing from the table next to us. I rolled my eyes and continued reading. Suddenly I felt something hit my back lightly but I ignored it. A crumpled up piece of paper then hit the top of my head and fell on to the table causing Ginny and Hermione to look up. 

“What are you two trying to do?” I heard Hermione say.

“Uh (y/n), it looks like you are wanted?” Ginny said. I turned another page.

“Well I’m a little busy right now.” 

“You have been studying for hours.” I heard some say into my ear.

“I think you deserve a little break.” I heard a similar voice in my other ear. I closed the book and raised my head. There was a twin on either side of me sitting on the table.

“Why don’t you join us for a little fun?” Fred ended his question with a wink.

“What are you to up to?” Ginny asked.

“That’s known of your business little sister.” George said.

“Why do you want me to join you?” I was extremely confused as to why they were inviting me to join them.

“We just thought that maybe you would like to hang out with 2 incredibly handsome and hilarious men or you could stay here with these two girls who won't even look up from their books.” I stared at George and then at Fred. They smiled and started picking up my books.

“Goodbye ladies!” They aid at the same time. Hermione and Ginny stared at me in disbelief. I shrugged and got up. I followed not far behind them. We started heading down some dark stair ways when it dawned on that I had no idea where we were going.

“Um if you don't mind me asking, where are headed to?”

“To Snape’s inventory.”Fred said as they continued to descend down the stairs.

“Why?”

“We need something to try to make some new products.” George chimed in. Soon enough we were stopped in front of a door.

“Why am I here?”

“You and Fred will be look out while I run in and get the supplies.” George slowly opened the door. I bit my lip as I watch him enter the room. I started looking around the hallway and pacing back and forth.

“There is nothing to worry about. Georgie will be out in a minute.” Fred crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

“I’m just really confused as to why I am here right now.” I looked at Fred for an answer but he just stared at his feet. Seconds later George ran out of the door with a hand full of god knows what. I stood there in disbelief. Sooner or later we were going to get caught.

“You can’t just stand there, love.” Fred said taking hold of my hand. We ran to catch up with George. I couldn't grasp the concept of what was happening until we were sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. They put everything that George had stolen on the table. I could hear them talking but I wasn't listening. All I could focus on was my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn’t decide whether I enjoyed what just happened or whether I hated it.

“(y/n) are you alright?” Fred asked. I looked up into his eyes and then down at our hands that were still connected. I scrunched my eyebrows and then he quickly pulled his hand away. I looked up at him again. His face was bright red. I got off of the couch and went to my room. 

I didn't leave for the rest of the night. I just sat on my bed reading my book.

“(y/n)?” I heard a soft voice say as my door opened. I brought my eyes up from my book to see Ginny standing in my door way.

“Is everything alright?” she sat at the end of my bed.

“I talked to Fred and George.”

“What about them?”

“They told me that you seemed upset after going to run an ‘errand’ with them?”

“I just couldn't figure out why they chose me to go with them.”

“You're really that oblivious (y/n)?”

“I don't know what you are talking about.”

“They like you. One of them must have a crush on you but I don't know which one it is.”

“Ginny Weasley you must be out of your mind!”

“Bet it’s Fred. He is the one who asked me to check on you.” I rolled my eyes. She was crazy. I mean Fred was pretty handsome but I was here to focus on school work not on boys.

“It doesn’t matter if he likes me or not. I have to focus on my classes.”

“But you get such good marks that maybe you need a distraction. Fred feels really bad. He thinks he has upset you. Will you just tell him you are ok?” I nodded and she left the my room. Even if I did like Fred he would never like me. I was younger than him and we had completely different personalities. There was just no valid reason for him to like me.

I realized that it was time to get out of bed even if I did miss dinner. I grabbed my book and made my way to the common room. Most people were heading up to their rooms because it was late. I smiled to myself when I saw familiar tall figure laying on the couch. It was Fred and I could see his head on the arm on the couch. I approached him and let out a small cough to get his attention. Of course it didn't work.

“Fred?” I said softly. He quickly sat up and turned his head toward me.

“(y/n)! I’m sorry about earlier. I’m so stupid I didn't mean to make you upset.

“Don’t be sorry. I overreacted. I had fun with you and George. I would like to hang out with you 2 again but maybe next time do something that doesn't break the rules?” He shot up from the couch and he moved his mouth a little bit. I could tell he was trying to think of the words to say to say me. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

“Yeah definitely! Well I think I should get going. George probably needs my help with something but I will see you later!” He spat out the words and walked up the stairs so fast that I didn't have time to reply. I just sat down and smiled to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is shorter then I wanted it to be so I will post chapter 4 in the next few days.

Fred’s POV

I flopped onto my bed and let out a sigh.

“You alright?” George asked. I didn’t answer. Instead I stuffed my face into a pillow.

“Is this about (y/n)?” I didn't want to admit that it was.

“You know, Fred, I’m not stupid. I know that you have a crush on her.” 

“I do not!” I tried to protest.

“Did you say something stupid in front of her?”

“I just got nervous and ran off. I have never felt this way before. I’m usually never nervous around girls she is just different…”

“It’s because you really like her! You just have to go for it. Try to talk to her more. Maybe do something that she likes to do and not force her to pull pranks with us.”

“This is too much work.” I huffed.

“Girls are work, Freddie. But if you like her as much as I think you do then I know you will do it.”

 

(y/n) POV

The Next morning

I woke up early as I always do and got ready for the day. I liked getting down to breakfast early so I could eat and read in silence. Once I was dressed I grabbed my bag that had my books in it and I made my way to the Great Hall. I sat down and took a muffin from the middle of the table. I looked through my bag to pick out a book when I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up from my bag to see the twins standing on the other side of the table.

“Can I help you?” There were only a few other students who showed up early for breakfast and the Fred and George were never those students.

“Could we join you?” Fred asked. I just nodded slowly. They both looked at each other and sat down.

“Why are you two down here so early? Are you planning some sort of prank on me?” 

“We just woke up a little earlier than usual.” George replied.

“So we decided to come and get some breakfast.” Fred said. I didn’t believe that at all.

“Why are you down here so early?” They asked at the same time with smirks on their faces.

“I always come down here this early.” The rest of the morning was mainly filled with George going on and on about how he hated all of his classes and his teacher.

“That’s enough about my life though. What do you like to do for fun?” What did I like to do for fun?

“Uhm not much. I enjoy reading. I kind of just read and do school work. When it's nice out I like going on the bridge.” I realized that I sounded like a total loser. 

“Well if you are ever looking for something that is actually fun to do you know where to find us.” George joked. Fred hit his arm.

“What she liked to do is fun too. Don’t be a jerk.” Fred said and glanced over at me making me blush.

“I would love to see you read a book,Fred. I’m not even sure you know how to read!” George joked more laughing to himself. Soon enough students started to flood the hall. Hermione and Ginny sat on either side of me.

“What are you two doing talking to our friend?” Hermione asked the twins.

“Your friend?” George scoffed.

“She is just as much our friend as she is your’s. Right,(y/n)?” Fred said making eye contact with me for the first time all morning. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

“I should get going. I have some stuff to do before class.” I excused myself from the table and headed towards the exit. I glanced back quickly to see Fred watching me. We made eye contact once again and his face turned completely red. I turned around and left. I took my time walking to Transfiguration. I let my mind wonder. I thought about what it would be like if Fred walked me to class. He would hold my hand and kiss my cheek right before I walked into the classroom. I snapped out of it when I reached my classroom. I was early but then again when wasn’t I. I took my seat in the front of the class and pulled out my book. I attempted to read but my thoughts kept roaming back to that dumb Weasley boy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this right when I finished it because I felt bad about how short the last chapter was.

Fred's POV

“God, Fred! Quit staring.” Ginny said. I turned away and I could feel how hot my face was. (y/n) had noticed that I was looking at her.

“Oh no! Don’t even tell me you have a crush on that girl Fredrick Weasley!” Hermione was yelling.

“Hermione relax! It’s not a big deal. Freddie here just needs to stop acting like a dim wit and ask her out already.” George replied before I could.

“You are not asking her out! Do you hear me Fred! She is a nice girl and she doesn’t need to be getting in trouble with you two. She is nearly the head of her class. Plus she is a year younger than you. Just promise me you will leave her alone.”

“I...I can’t really promise you that.” I grinned a little bit just at the thought of (y/n). Hermione angrily got up and stomped away.

“I think she likes you back.” Ginny said.

“I do to. I don’t know why she would like you but” George chuckled at his own joke once again.

“How do I ask her out though?” I was completely clueless. I really hadn't been on many dates and I wanted to take (y/n) out on a proper one.

“Don’t ask her out just yet. Get to know her first. Then you will think of the perfect date. I would give it a few weeks.” I sighed. Ginny was right as usual.

“How do I spend more time with her. I never know where she is.”

“(y/n) is almost always in the library. Late at night she likes to go to the common room. Go to the library today when classes are over and I guarantee she will be there. The only problem is that there is a good chance that Hermione will be there.”

“I’ll go with you to distract the she-devil.” George offered. The plan was set. The only problem was all through my classes I was just thinking about what I would say to her. I had literally no idea. I had talked to her so few times.

Time flew by and George and I were headed toward the library.

“What am I supposed to say to her?” I ran my hand through my hair.

“Just make some small talk. Geez, I have never seen you get so crazy over a girl.” We turned into the library. There were a few students studying but I didn’t see her. We walked around for a minute or two.

“Maybe she isn’t here?” George questioned. I bit my lip once I saw her get up from a table in the back of the library. She had her hands full of books. She was making her way to the shelf.

“You idiot, go make your move!” George pushed me further toward the book shelf. I turned around to tell him off but he was gone.

“Are you two following me now?” I quickly turned my head towards (y/n) beautiful voice.

“You know just thought I would get some studying done.”

“Waking up early and studying? Wow Mr.Weasley it’s like you are a whole new person.” She giggled. Her laugh made me feel less nervous.

“Well you know, even in seventh year there is always time to change.” She smiled as she started putting her books back on the shelf. I moved closer to her and took some of the books out of her hands.

“So what are you doing in the library on this fine evening?” I looked at the shelf trying to figure out the right place for these books.

“Just doing homework. Nothing exciting. Also all the books you are holding go on the top shelf.” I nodded and reached up to put the book away.

“Fred what are you really doing here?”

“I told you I was going to study and then I saw you, my good friend, and decided to come say hello.” She was looking at me and squinting her eyes. She was trying to tell if I was lying or not. Luckily I was a pretty believable liar.

“Well I should get back to my work and you should probably start studying, yeah?” She walked back to her table.

“Maybe I could sit with you? Keep you company?” I offered hoping she would say yes.

“Fine but you can not distract me ok? I want to finish my work.” I nodded and sat down across from her. I pulled a notebook and quill out.

“Hello hello hello” I rolled my eyes as George took a seat at the table.

“What are you two doing on this fine evening?” He winked at me.

“I’m trying to finish my homework and your brother told me he needed to study.”

“Ah yes study. I also have to study.” He winked at me again so I gave him a death glare.

“I don’t want to know what you are planning but please don't make me a part of it. I think the jokes are funny just not when I am involved in them.” She thinks our jokes are funny.

“I really must get this work done so I will see you two later.” She packed up and off she went. I stared at where she had been sitting with a huge grin on my face.

“Mate, she just left. Why do you look so bloody happy?”

“She said she thinks our jokes are funny. I thought she hated them but she thinks they are funny. She thinks I’m funny.”

“She thinks WE are funny. But besides that did you find out anything else? Her favorite color or movie or something?”

“No.” I sighed in defeat. This would be harder than I thought.

 

The week came and went and soon it was Friday. The Gryffindor common room was filled with people and there was loud music playing. It was around 11pm. I had only had a drink or two when it dawned on me that I hadn’t seen (y/n) all day. Soon enough I made my way through the crowd of people to find Ginny.

“Hey where is (y/n)?” I had to yelled because of how loud the music was.Ginny leaned into my ear.

“She leaves when there are parties. She usually goes wandering around the school or finds somewhere to sit. She will comeback in a few hours.” I looked at the clock and bit my lip. I knew I would be made fun of for leaving but this time I knew I could get some alone time with her if I just could find her.

I slipped out of the door and made my way down many stairs. First I checked the library. It was empty except for one couple snogging in the back. I opened the doors to some classrooms. They were all empty. Where the hell could she be? The bridge! She said it was one of her favorite places. I sprinted to the bridge. Once I arrived I was nearly out of breath. I saw a small light and a shape of a person so I walked towards it. As I neared it I knew it was her. She was wrapped in a blanket and had a book open on her lap.

“You know it’s not very safe to be out here alone this late at night?” She jumped a little at the sound of my voice.

“God, Fred! You scared me half to death!” She had her hand over her chest.

“Sorry about that.” I crouched to the ground and sat down next to her.

“Your party get to wild?”

“No just boring. It’s the same as every Friday.” I looked down at the cup in my hand that was filled with some sort of mystery alcoholic beverage.

“And you just decided to go to the bridge?”

“Well you know it’s a nice place to go.” She let out a soft laugh.

“I’m confused by you Mr. Weasley.”

“Why are you confused Ms.(y/l/n)?”

“We have been in the same house for 6 years and you have never talked to me. Why now?”

“I don’t know. I guess I always thought that you thought George and I were idiots like most girls do.” It was true. I kind of just always grouped her with all the other girls who thought me and George’s pranks were stupid.

“You shouldn’t assume things.”

“I know.” I said just above a whisper. I put my cup down and shifted my body towards her.

“Let’s change that then. Tell me what you and I will tell you about me. It will be like we have known eachother for 6 years.”

“Ok. What would you like to know?”


	5. Chapter 5

(y/n) POV

“Ok. What would you like to know?” I was so nervous.

“Let’s start with your favorite color.”

“I like pink. What about you?”

“I prefer green.” We both chuckled. There was a breeze that made me shiver.

“How about we go inside?” Fred offered his hand to me. I shyly took it and he helped me off of the floor. Once I was up I slowly pulled my hand away from his. I didn’t want to but I also didn’t know if he wanted to hold my hand. We walked side by side back to the castle. 

“D-do you think the party is over?” I stuttered.

“I’m sure there aren’t too many people in the Common Room.” Fred then told the fat lady the password and we walked to the Common Room which was now empty but a complete mess. The fire was still roaring and it was so warm in the room. I went to sit on the couch that faced the fireplace. Fred sat beside me.

“I like this.” I stated while staring at the fire.

“I like the feeling of becoming warm after I am cold.” I turned toward Fred to see a confused look on his face.

“You said you wanted to know what I like so I told you.” 

I bit my lip nervously. I wanted him to say something. Anything just to know that I wasn’t crazy.

 

“Yeah, I like that feeling too.” I was relieved. I rested my head on his shoulder. Just a few minutes later I heard steady breathing a soft small snore. I look up at Fred who had clearly fallen asleep. I stared at his face. Even when he was sleeping he was handsome. I studied all of his features. His eyebrows, his nose, his lips. My eyes lingered on his lips a little longer than the rest. I had only kissed two other boys. Both muggles and that was many years ago. I wanted to kiss him so badly. His lips looked so soft. I decided that it wasn’t a good idea so I settled on kissing his cheek. I wanted to fall asleep next to him but I was already half way up the stairs when I had thought of the idea. I walked into my room. Some girls were there sleeping and the others had probably snuck into the boys dormitory. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I didn’t bother reading tonight. To help me fall asleep I just thought about Fred and what it would feel like for him to lie in bed next to me.

 

Another week went by. Everyday the twins would wake up early and join me for breakfast. Every other day they would appear in the library. They would beg me to help them pull a prank or perfect some sort of candy they were working on. I always declined. It was strange having them around so often but I didn’t mind. This weekend was the first of many trips to Hogsmeade. I usually never went because I had no friends to go with. All of the students were rushing outside to leave. I made myself comfortable in the library for a nice day of study when I was interrupted.

“What are you doing in here?” I looked up and saw Fred. He wore plain jeans and a cozy sweater.

“You’re not going to Hogsmeade?” He questioned.

“I only go if I need to get something but I don’t need anything right now.” He frowned.

“It’s fun to go down there and get out of this old castle. If you really aren’t going to go then let me bring you back something.”

“No Fred it’s fine.” I opened a book to try to distract myself.

“What do you fancy then? Chocolate frogs? Sugar quill?” 

“I don’t need anything. Now you're going to be late. You might want to go catch up with the others.”

“Fine but next time you know you won’t get away with this right.” It was true. I knew that next Hogsmeade trip I would be forced to go. Weeks later I was sitting at a table at the Three Broomsticks across from Ginny. Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, and Lee were sitting at the table as well. I was watching Fred as he walked back to the table holding 2 butterbeers. He placed one in front of me and then took the seat beside me. Ginny was looking at me and smiling like crazy.

“What’s up with you?” I asked taking a small sip of my butterbeer.

“Oh nothing. I was wondering though if you wanted to come to the Burrow for Christmas. My mom said I could invite a friend.”

“I think my parents were planning on going on a trip anyway so I’m sure that would be fine.”

“Yeah. It will be a lot of fun.” Ginny said and looked at Fred. She looked back at me and gave a wink. I glared at her and kicked her under the table.

“Hey Fred, (y/n) is going to come to our place for Christmas.” Ginny said to him pulling him away from his conversation with George and Lee. 

“Oh really? Can’t get enough of me can you?” He joked leaning closer to me. I playfully shoved him away. He went to go back talking to his friends but before he did he put his arm around my shoulders and rested it on the back of my chair. I blushed fiercely. I just sat sipping on my butterbeer and listening to the conversations on either side of me. I got bored after a while and pulled my book out. Just as I began to read I felt Fred’s fingers playing with the ends of my hair. He was aimlessly brushing through them and twirling them. I fell in love with the feeling. I kept reading my book but my mind ran off to thoughts of Fred and I. I snapped out of it when I felt his fingers leave my hair. It made me sad but by the way everyone was getting up and grabbing their coats I assumed that we were leaving to go shopping. I didn’t want to but I knew that I would just create an argument if I told anyone that so I followed Ginny and Hermione to some sort of clothing shop. I was running my hands across all of the different dresses and sweaters that were hung up.

“You could have gone with the boys to Zonko’s.” Ginny suggested.

“No, I wanted to come in here. Maybe I will find a cute pair of the gloves or something.Also why would you think I would want to go with the boys?” I pretended to look at more of the clothes.

“Maybe to spend more time with my dreamy brother. You know if you lived with him I think you would find him quite annoying.”

“Maybe I do think he is annoying, yeah?” I smiled just thinking of him.

“The way you look at him says otherwise,(y/n). It would be so much fun if you two got married!” I rolled my eyes and let Ginny daydream.

“It’s those Weasley boys I tell you. They never just get the courage to ask a girl out. They can not take a hint.” Hermione complained.

“Fred is just nervous that you don’t like him back, (y/n). Ron on the other hand is completely clueless.” Ginny answered.

“Fred is nervous? It’s practically written across your face that you love the boy!” Hermione was on the verge of yelling. I was embarrassed because others in the shop started to stare. I walked away from the girls and looked around the store by myself. I stumbled upon an arrangement of scarves. I found a nice green one that I knew Fred would love. Christmas was weeks away but it was too perfect to pass up. 

 

Christmas came fast. Soon enough I was sitting at the dining room table at the Burrow helping Ginny wrap some gifts. Mrs. Weasley was preparing dinner for everyone. The house was peaceful until all of the boys came running down the stairs.

“Dinner almost ready mom?” George asked.

“Be patient!” Mrs.Weasley yelled in frustration. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited to open up some gifts tonight. Ginny and I cleared off the table and she left to go put the gifts under the tree. I stood up from where I had been sitting to look at the other end of the table where there was a sit open right next to Fred. Ron pulled out the chair to sit down.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Fred hissed at him.

“I’m trying to sit at the table so I can eat dinner.” Ron said in a confused tone.

“I think that seat is taken, mate.” George said from across the table and then pointed at me. Ron looked at me.

“You’re kidding me.” He sighed and went to find a different seat. My face was completely red when I took the seat next to Fred. He didn’t say anything even though he had known I saw what happened. Everyone else was taking their seats at the table just waiting for dinner to be ready. When the food was served the tabled was filled with arguments and discussions. I didn’t take part in much of the conversation. I just listened. Once and awhile Mr. or Mrs. Weasley would ask me questions about home. Hours went by until Molly and Arthur decided to go up for bed and left us in the living room to chat and exchange small gifts to each other. I got everyone sweets and socks that I had knitted except for Fred of course who got both of those things and a scarf. I was sitting by the tree when I spotted a poorly wrapped gift with my name on it. I picked it up and slowly opened it. It was a little pink notebook and a beautiful pink hair bow. I opened the notebook which had a message written on the first page.

“I bet you’re surprised that I remembered your favorite color ;) -F” I couldn’t stop the smile spreading across my face. The night went on and we shared our Christmas memories. Slowly the others started to retreat to their rooms knowing that they would be woken up early in the morning. In no time it was just me and Fred looking out one of the windows. Watching as the snow started to fall. I felt a tug on my hand but I ignored it because I was entranced by the beautiful flakes. 

“I want to show you something.” He whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. I followed him as we climbed up the stairs. We got to the very top floor which only had one room. He opened the door to a spacious room which had some old furniture and dusty boxes. He pulled a large reclining chair over to a beautiful window. The view was breathtaking. You could see for miles. He went to take a seat on the chair but right before he did he grabbed my waist. I was pulled onto his lap but I didn’t care to protest. I just stared out of the window loving every moment of it. I felt Fred lace his fingers with mine and I felt his warm breath on me.

“Thank you for the scarf.” He said just above a whisper. 

“Thank you for the notebook and the bow. I love them.” His thumb was now tracing small circles against my hand. I felt him kiss the side of my head. I sighed leaning back on him and resting my head in the crook of his neck. I was still facing the window so I could watch the snow.

“I was nervous to take you up here. I was afraid you wouldn’t like it.” 

“I love it.” I could feel how warm Fred was. It was comforting because of how cold it was in the room. I tried to keep my eyes open to watch the snow but I couldn’t help but close them.

“Goodnight Freddie.” I said before snuggling up to him a bit more.

“Goodnight love.” Is the last thing I heard him say before I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred’s POV

“Goodnight love.” I replied to her sweetly. I was so happy that she liked it up here. This was one of my favorite places to go especially when I needed to get away from my family for a bit. I watched the snow for awhile but it dawned on me that I didn’t tell her that I loved her like I had planned to. God, I was so stupid. That didn’t matter right now because she was sitting in my arms. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep when I notice how cold (y/n) had gotten. I ran my fingers along her arm which felt almost like ice.Tomorrow was Christmas and I didn’t want her to be sick. I picked her up bridal style and slowly made my way down to my room. Her hands were gripping onto my shirt but I knew she was still asleep. Thank god the door wasn’t fully closed so I could kick it open. I walked over to my bed and placed her on it. I ran over to close the door so I wouldn’t wake her or George. I slipped off my jeans and put on some flannel pajama pants. I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers over (y/n).

“Fred?” She said but her eyes were still closed.

“What?”

“Come to bed.” She shuffled over to give me some space on the mattress. I was going to sleep on the couch but I thought that if she wanted me to sleep next to her then it would be ok if I did. I got under the covers next to her and immediately felt her grab my hand.She maneuver us so we were spooning and she was the little spoon. Without thinking I placed a soft kiss on her neck. I hear her quietly hum. I couldn’t help but pull her a little closer. I wanted to savor every moment of this. I remember that night in the common room when she rested her head on my shoulder. I remember falling asleep because of how comfortable I was, just like how I was falling asleep right now.

I heard footsteps shuffling around the room and then I heard chuckling. I opened my eyes to see George staring at me with a huge smirk on his face. I returned his smile with a confused look but then I realized why he was acting this way. (y/n) was still wrapped in my arms from last night.

“So?” He whispered and raised his eyebrows. He was implying that I had told her how I felt.

“No, so you better keep your mouth shut!” I whisper-yelled back at him. He laughed at me and skipped out of the room. As soon as he shut the door (y/n)’s body turned so she was facing me. Her eyes slowly opened and trailed up from my chest to my eyes.

“Good morning.” I said and let a small smile spread across my face.

“Good morning sunshine.” She responded jokingly. She stretched her arms out and yawned.

“We should meet the others down stairs yeah?” I suggested. She kissed me on the cheek.

“Thank you for last night.” She said shyly trying to hide her face from me. Moments later she rolled out of bed and tried straightening her clothes. She slowly walked to the door and I couldn’t help but watch her. She paused at the door but then just walked out of the room. I finally got out of bed and didn’t bother changing. I walked downstairs and couldn’t help but replay the events of last night over and over again. I was the last one in the dining room. Everyone was already sitting down and eating. I took my usual seat across from George and next to (y/n). She had changed into pajamas and she had clearly run a brush through her hair.

 

(y/n) POV

My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest when Fred sat down next to me. I tried to ignore him and continue eating my breakfast.

“So did everyone sleep well last night?” George announced to the whole table. Everyone replied with ‘yeah’ and nods and I looked up.

“I know that Fred and I slept great.” George winked at me.

“I think (y/n) slept well too.” George snickered to himself. No one really noticed his comment except for Ginny who was now staring at me. I felt something brush up against my hand and immediately looked to see what it was. It was Fred's hand. I nervously opened my hand to let him hold mine. We hid our hands under the table. I didn’t look up from my plate until Molly announced that she would be passing out presents. We each open our own gifts. I got a set of nice pink gloves with my first initial on each glove. Fred must have told her that my favorite color was pink. We stayed at the table talking and drinking hot chocolate. Fred put his arm on the back of my chair and drew circles on my back.

“So I heard that Umbridge woman is mad.” Arthur said. Then that steered the conversation to how much everyone dreaded school because of her. I didn’t pay attention much. I just let myself daydream about how lovely it would be to wake up next to Fred every morning. I couldn’t believe I had the courage to ask him to sleep with me last night. Truthfully I wish I could sleep next to him again tonight but I knew Ginny and Hermione were already suspicious as to why I didn’t come back to their room last night.

The day seemed to go by so fast. Some visitors came to the house and we had another large dinner but this time everyone headed up to bed early. I was sitting on my bed brushing my hair just chatting with the other two girls.

“So (y/n), you have to tell us what happened last night.” Ginny begged.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” I lied right through my teeth.

“C’mon what did Freddie do? He probably did something truly romantic.” She held her hair and dramatically fell back on the bed. Hermione and I both laughed.

“One of your brothers doing something romantic? Maybe when hell freezes over.” Hermione commented.

“Stop being so bitter just because you love Ron and he happens to be the most clueless one. Now (y/n), you and Fred were the only ones left downstairs. It he didn’t make a move I swear I will hit him the next time I see him.” I laughed at how crazy Ginny was acting. I finally decided there was no point in keeping what happened a secret.

“He took me to the attic. We watched the snow fall. I fell asleep and then I remember him bringing me back to his room because I was cold.” I couldn’t help but turn red recalling the events.

“Oh my goodness. That is too cute.” Ginny swooned at the story.

“He didn’t ask you to be his girlfriend?” Hermione asked in a surprised tone. I just sheepishly nodded in reply. But I didn’t want to focus on that. I just wanted to remember how it felt to be with him.

“Just shut up Hermione! It sounds so perfect. I’m sure he will ask you to be his girlfriend soon enough. He is just waiting for the right time. I always knew Fred was the romantic one.” Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Ginny and I as we turned the conversation to Ginny’s crush on Harry.

I had a dream that night that I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water and Fred appears. He walks over to me and kisses me without saying a word. In the dream I always drop my glass and that is what wakes me up. This dream occurred every night until we left.

Finally the last night when I woke up from the dream I went downstairs to get a glass of water. I was just curios to see what happened. While I was finishing my drink I heard footsteps. This is it. I turned around and there he stood in all his glory. He wore plaid pajama pants and he was shirtless.He didn’t seem phased by the fact that I was in the kitchen at this hour. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him as he poured himself a glass of water. He chugged the glass and then stared back at me.

“Aren’t you cold?” I said just to fill the silence. He took a few steps closer to me.

“Didn’t really think about it until you mentioned it.” He kept walking toward me until he was about a foot away.

“It’s winter how could you even fall asleep without a shirt on?”

“Maybe I came down here to ask if I could borrow one.” He inched himself forward. His forehead now pressing lightly against mine.

“That’s silly. Why would my shirts be in the kitchen.” I replied. I took a deep breath. He smelled amazing. I could feel his breath on my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We were both so caught up in the moment that neither of us had noticed someone come down the stairs and enter the room.

“Blimey! Didn’t know there was a party going on down here.” It was Ron. Fred took a deep breath in and then let it out. I could see the anger in his face. He stepped away from me and turned around. We were both looking at Ron who stared back at us with wide eyes. He knew Fred was going to kill him. I decided that it was my time to leave. I walked up to Fred and kissed him on the cheek.

“Don’t hurt him too bad, Freddie.” That is all I said before I went upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

(y/n) POV

Going back to Hogwarts was hard but it was a little more bearable with my friends. My time with the twins had turned into time with Fred. He would come down to breakfast with me in the morning and visit me in the library in the evening. Whenever we sat next to each other he would put his arm around my shoulder. Rumors spread that we were together but neither of us ever talked about them. Kisses on the cheek didn’t happen often but when they did they were lovely. I enjoyed my time with Fred but right now wasn’t one of those times. Although he had his arm around me and we were sitting on the couch he had begged me to join him at one of the common room parties. I wasn’t sure what was being celebrated but all I could smell was sweat and alcohol. I pushed closer to him because a sweaty boy had taken a seat on the other side of me. 

“Fred?” I whispered in his ear to try to get his attention. He didn’t seem to hear me which made me upset. I tapped my foot for a bit trying to figure out my next move. Then it hit me. I got up from the couch and had some girl pour me a drink. I went and sat down next to Fred on the couch again. I glanced into the cup. I had not idea what was in it I just knew it had a lot of alcohol. I let out a huff and chugged the drink. I almost couldn’t keep it down but luckily I did.Minutes later I got up for another drink. This time finishing it before going to sit down again. Then I got a third and slowly went to sit down. My balance was a little off. Finally taking my place on the couch again Fred had noticed me.

“Where the hell have you been?” 

“Just getting a drink.” I took another sip of the disgusting beverage.

“How many have you had?” He looked concerned.

“I think this is my third.” 

“Your third? You have had three of those drinks!” 

“Yeah? So what?” the cup suddenly slipped out of my hand and on to the floor.

 

Fred’s POV 

I knew it was a bad idea to bring her to this party. I shouldn’t have put things off like this. I just couldn’t find the a way tell her that George and I were leaving school. I almost didn’t want to but Umbridge was so awful and it was the perfect time for us to start our business. (y/n) was the only thing that was truly keeping me here. I watched as her cup slipped out of her hand and onto the floor.

“Alright let’s take you upstairs.” I grabbed her hand pulling her up from the couch. I led her up to my empty dorm. She immediately laid on my bed and started giggling.

“Breaking the rules, aren’t we Freddie?” I sat on the corner of the bed. I was smiling because she was so cute and she had only had a few drinks.

“I-I have to tell you something.” If I didn’t do it now I knew I never would.

“Oh please tell me you are going to ask me to be your girlfriend!” She exclaimed. My eyes went wide and I shifted my whole body so that I could see her. I had no idea that she felt this way.

“You want to be my girlfriend?” 

“C’mon! Everyone tells me it's so obvious that I like you. I just thought you liked me because of all the time you spent with me and the those nights at the Burrow...Oh no I messed this up didn’t I? You don’t like me at all!” She threw a pillow over her face. I let out a laugh. I moved closer to her and took the pillow off of her face.

“Love, you could have just asked.” I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

“Everyone told me you were going to ask! Ginny would tell me to wait and that any day you would ask.” I looked at her for a while. Her beautiful eyes. Her cute nose. Then my eyes fell upon her lips and I couldn’t bring myself to look at anything else. I easily pressed my lips to her’s. It was perfect. Her lips so soft and they fit perfectly with mine. Seconds after I pulled away.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” There was no way I could say no to her.

“Of course.” I went to my dresser and handed her one of my Gryffindor t-shirt. I turned around so she could change and I could get her some pants. When I turned back around she had the was getting under the covers wearing my shirt as a dress. I let out a content sigh and I took my shirt off and put on some pajama bottoms. I wasn’t tired so I just watch (y/n) slip away into sleep. I was such an idiot for not telling her but everything that had just happened was so overwhelming in the first place that it didn’t even cross my mind again until now. I shut my eyes trying not to think about it. I was just thinking about the fact that I had just kissed her and it was amazing.

The next morning I woke up early to make sure that George and I had everything for the show we were going to put on for our big exit. Before leaving my room for the final time I walked over to (y/n) and kissed her forehead. I didn’t want to have to wake her up and say goodbye.

 

(y/n) POV

I woke up wrapped in blankets and with a slight headache. I could feel the sun shining on my face so I knew it had to be almost the afternoon. I looked around the room and suddenly remembered what had happened last night. I was upset when I realized that Fred was not next to me. I got out of bed and pulled my pants on. I grabbed my own shirt and quietly snuck out of his room. I was in the common room making my way across it to get to the girls dormitory when a large crowd burst through the door.

“(y/n)! You missed it!” Ginny yelled as she ran over to me.

“What are you talking about?” I tried to think of anything that was going on today but nothing came to mind.

“Fred and George! They did it!” Harry was now also yelling in excitement.

“Just tell me what they did!” I was frustrated.Ginny’s face went pale. I stared at her just waiting for a response. Suddenly my arm was being tugged towards my room by Hermione. Once Hermione, Ginny, and I were in the room she shut the door.

“He didn’t tell you?” Hermione asked.

“No. What did they do pull some stupid prank on Umbridge?” 

“They left.” Ginny said softly.

“They left? What are you talking about? What does that mean?”

“They made a big display today with fireworks and all. They left Hogwarts for good. That’s why we had a party last night.” Hermione tried taking my hand to comfort me but I pulled it away.

“No. No you’re lying. Fred would have told me if he was leaving. He kissed me last night. He wouldn’t just kiss me and then leave.” I was shaking a little. I wanted to cry and I wanted to punch that Fred Weasley in the mouth.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me!” I shouted with tears streaming down my face.

“We thought you knew. I’m sorry that he did this to you. I told you those boys are no good.” Hermione hugged me and rocked me back and forth until I settled down again.

The rest of the year was hell. I only left my room to go to class and I would usually only eat one meal a day. When I left to go home for the summer holiday I didn’t really bother saying goodbye to the others. I just wanted to be at home. Weeks and weeks went by. I got some letters from Ginny and some from Hermione. I opened and read them all. I only replied once when Ginny asked me to meet her in Diagon Alley to get our school books. 

I tapped my foot looking at the clock. Ginny was late. I had decided to go on shopping by myself when I saw her running down the street. 

“(y/n)! Quick follow me!” She grabbed my hand and pulled me back up the street. I had no idea where we are headed and I but I didn’t protest. She pulled me into some sort of shop but I was too flustered to care.

“Ginny Weasley what the hell is wrong with you!” I yelled but she wasn’t paying attention.

“Isn’t great?” She asked. I finally took a second to look around. Things were flying through the air. Puffs of smoke going off in random places and small firework explosions. I looked at the shelf I was standing next to. Full of joke candies and other items. I continued slowly through the store. Not really looking at the items. I was just in awe of how many things the store had in it and how many people were in there shopping.I spotted Ginny and Hermione looking at a stand of love potions. I made my way over to them and started to look at them myself. 

“Pretty girls can take something for free but maybe not a love potion, yeah?” I froze when I heard that familiar voice whisper in my ear. I glared at Ginny. It all made sense now. It was Fred and George’s shop. I turned around but Fred was nowhere to be found. 

“I’m leaving. I can not believe you brought me in here!” I went stomping toward the door when I felt a strong hand grab my wrist.

“Don’t go.” George begged.

“George this is not the time.”

“Please just stay and talk to him. Believe it or not he has been a wreck without you.” 

“He has been a wreck without me? He is the one who left without even saying goodbye!” I ran out of the store. I was attempting to fight back the tears. I decided to distract myself. I went to get some new robes and my books. I had just paid for all of my books when I heard a loud crack of thunder and then there was down pouring rain. I ran through the rain to the Leaky Cauldron. I was completely soaked. I took a seat at the table and I could hear my friends. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and George sat at a large table in the middle of the room. I tried to use my wet hair to hide my face. I heard something placed down on my table and someone slide into the booth across from me.

“It might warm you up.” Fred winked before taking a sip of butterbeer and pointing at the one in front of me. I just looked at him, silently refusing to drink it.

“Get caught in the rain,love?” He asked with his signature grin. I didn’t even crack a smile. I couldn’t believe he could act like this right now. 

“Cut the shit Weasley.” I stated.

“Ok, ok! I’m sorry alright. I should have told you I was leaving. I was going to tell you but then you asked me why I hadn’t asked you to be my girlfriend yet and then we kissed...I didn’t want to ruin it.” 

“You didn’t even write me.” Is all I could say.

“Ginny told me not to. Then I got a lecture from Hermione to never talk to you again. I couldn’t stay away as you can see.” I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly at his comment.

“I was afraid to make you mad in the shop that’s why I ran away after saying the love potion comment to you. I watched you leave and I regretted not apologizing.” I extended my cold wet arms and picked up the butterbeer. I couldn’t resist it any longer. I took a big sip to help warm me up. 

“If you don’t hate me we can go back to the shop and I can give you a fresh pair of clothes.” Fred smiled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I re-wrote this chapter many times and I'm still not sure if I am satisfied with it so it would be great to get some feedback.

(Y/N) POV

We ran through the rain back to the shop. It was dark and quiet now. I followed him as he walked up a staircase in the middle of the store.

“You know I meant it.” He said as we reached a door that almost seemed hidden by all of the products on the shelves.

“Meant what?” He was going through a keychain trying to find the one key that fit this door.

“You can take anything if you want it. But I’m warning you that those love potions are no good.” He finally found the key and unlocked the door. He let me step in first and I was surprised. There was a full living room and kitchen. He continued down a hallway so I followed him. There was a  door marked clearly with an ‘F’ and he opened the door. As soon as it opened I took in his lovely scent. His room was messy like the one at the Burrow but it looked a little more grown up. He had a desk with stacks of papers. I ran my hand over them. I couldn’t believe that they actually did it. I wanted to hate him but I was so proud of him. I had missed him so much and just being here felt like a dream.

“I don’t have much but I guess this will do for now?” I ignored what he was saying and walked over to him.I got as close to him as I could and he knew exactly what to do. We pressed our lips together with so much passion. I ran my fingers through his damp hair. Sadly we both had to pull away for air.

  
  


“I love you Fred Weasley.” I couldn’t contain my feelings anymore. He smiled like an idiot.

“I love you (y/n) (y/l).” He kiss me but softer this time. I pulled him by the tail of his shirt over to the bed. I broke the kiss and sat on the edge of the bed. He slipped his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Craning his neck he kissed me again. I couldn’t get enough of him. I wanted to lay back on the bed but I was still drenched from the rain and starting to feel uncomfortable in my clothes. I put my hands on Fred’s bare chest and although I wanted to keep them there I lightly pushed him away. He immediately stepped back and just watched as I pulled my soaked shirt over my head revealing my plain black bra.I did the same with my pants but almost fell over because they were stuck to my legs.He chuckled and helped me pulled the pants off. I held on to his shoulders while I kicked the denim off of my legs. I picked up my wet clothes to move them to the laundry basic and when I turned around Fred was lying down smiling with his hands on the back of his head. I walked back over to the bed and and straddled him.

“Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?” He picked up my hand and started kissing it all over. This was when I realized what was happening. My face felt like it was burning from embarrassment.

“Don’t blush,love. You are so beautiful.” 

“Have you ever...” I whispered as he continued kissing my hand and now moving on to my wrist.

“Nope.” I felt better now knowing that I wasn’t the only inexperienced one. I didn’t fantasize about sex very often. I just knew that it will happen when it happens. Right now I wanted it to happen so bad. 

“If you want to stop here we can.” I bit my lip and thought for a second. I leaned in and gave him another kiss. This time without warning his tongue slipped into my mouth and I couldn’t help but moan. He put his hands on my hips. His rough skin felt so good against mine. I started running my hands up and down his chest. His hands roamed up my back and found the clasp of my bra. He had a bit of trouble unclipping it but he finally got it. I was almost completely naked in front of him now. I thought about hiding my chest but I then realized there was truly no point.

He flipped us over so that he was on top. One hand squeezing and kneading my breast and his lips biting and kissing my neck. He knew exactly where my sweet spot was and sucked on it for a while. I tried to stifle moans but I was failing. Everytime I let one slip I felt his lips curve into a smile against my skin. His lips went lower soon leaving large red marks on my breasts. He kissed all the way down my stomach reaching my panties. His eyes flickered up to meet mine. My breath of was shaky. I had never even made out with a boy nevermind this. But he knew that now. He hadn’t done this either. I closed my eyes and I felt him use both hands to take my panties off. This was it. He came back up to kiss me but his hand had other ideas. His fingers tracing my outer lips. He pressed down a bit on my clit.

“Fred” Is the only word I could think to moan. After teasing me for another minute he pushed his finger inside of me and I let out a gasp. It slowly penetrated me but every so often he would take it out and circle around my clit. The pain quickly subsided and I was losing myself to the pleasure. Sadly he stopped before I could reach my climax. He continued to kiss me sweetly. I couldn’t stop myself from tugging the waistband of his pants.

“Are you sure love?” He asked me. I nodded yes and he got off the bed to take the rest of his clothes off. I admired him while he did it. This man was so perfect. He got back onto the bed and hovered over me. He looked at me and his breath was heavy. I gave him a slight nod signaling that I was ready for what comes next.

He slowly entered me making a whimper slide passed my lips. He was slow at first because he knew I was in pain. My nails digging into his back. He picked up his pace and started kissing my neck to calm me down. Soon enough I was enjoying it and I could tell he was too. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning and making strange noises.

“Freddie I’m…” but he stopped my words with a kiss. Both of us reaching our climaxes at the same time and nearly screaming in ecstasy. He rolled off of me and laid beside me. Both of us were a sweaty sticky mess. 

“Does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?” I gently smack his arm at his stupid joke. He turned on his side. He used a single finger to trace a line from my chest to my waist. I couldn’t help but close my eyes at the feeling. He kept this up until I fell asleep.

 

Fred’s POV

Her skin was so smooth. I was watching her chest rise and fall. I couldn’t believe that she took me back. I had been miserable without her. I was so happy to find out that she was also in love with me. The only thing I dreaded now is that she would be back in school in two weeks. I couldn’t ask her to leave. She was one of the smartest people in her year. I lied there and worried that after graduating she would find a professional job and she would leave me. At this job she would find a new man. A man that was more handsome, more intelligent, and more charming than I could ever be. I wasn’t worried about the boys at Hogwarts. I knew there was no way she would leave me for any of those gits. I didn’t want her to go back but I knew that if I asked her to stay I was being selfish. I closed my eyes and tried to repress my thoughts. I begged for sleep but sadly it never came. I got out of bed and pulled on my boxers. I covered (y/n)’s body with a blanket. I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess from the rain and the sex. I looked pretty dreadful. I made my way to the kitchen. Maybe a cup of tea would help. 

“Hello there brother.” I jumped at the sound of George’s voice and ended up dropping the box of tea bags that were in my hand.

“God, George! You nearly scared me half to death.” I crouched down to pick up the box.

“I scared you? You got up to get a butterbeer and never came back! You’re lucky Ginny saw you leave or we might have thought something happened to you.”

“Sorry.” I mumbled under my breath.

“By the looks of it you don’t seem very sorry. So what happened did she get angry and storm out?” I turned around to put the kettle on the stove. I bit my lip.

“What? Did she slap you! Because if she hit you and I missed it I will be so mad.” 

“She didn’t hit me.” I replied in a casual tone. 

“C’mon something must have happened. If it was good you would have come out of your room and told me. Didn’t want to go in there in case you were upset or something.” I turned the stove on. I was trying to keep the smile from forming on my face but the events of just about 2 hours ago kept playing in my head. 

“Holy shit.” George had finally realized.

“She actually took you back didn’t she?” I turned around and acknowledge him with a nod.

“Then why were you...Oh my god Fred you did not!” I just looked at him with a smile on my face.

“You did! I can’t believe you beat me. Wait is she in your room right now? I should probably keep my voice down.” 

“‘She’ is not in Fred’s room anymore.” (y/n) said as she sauntered into the kitchen. She walked over to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. She was wearing one of my t-shirts as a dress and her hair was on top of her head in a sort of messy bun.

“Hello Love.” I said to her and kissed the top of her head.

“Hello. Oh also Mr. George Weasley, if you would like that little secret about you being a virgin to stay quiet then you will not tell anybody me and Fred’s business. Do I make myself clear?” 

“You would never do that.” George chuckled.

“She wouldn’t,mate. But I would.” I chimed in. He stared at me for a while to see if I was lying.

“You would embarrass your own twin like that? God, you really do love his girl.” He walked off to his room. I felt (y/n)’s tiny arms wrap around my waist. The kettle was just starting to boiling. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah. I just got a bit upset thinking about some stuff.” I took the kettle off the stove.

“Like what?” She asked in a worried tone.

“I’m just going to miss you while you're at school.” I heard her sigh in relief.

“I have a few weeks until I go back. I will come visit you every day if you would like.” Then the idea popped into my head. But I don’t think she would ever go for it.

“Or maybe just stay here? Just until school starts.”

“Freddie that sounds lovely but I don’t know how well my parents will take that news.”

“Just tell them you are staying with the Weasley’s. You won’t be lying.” 

“Fine. Only because I missed you so much.” She kissed me again and then headed back to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I usually update this story more frequently but I have been very busy lately. I am continuing this story but due to the large amount of school work I have been getting I will probably only update this story once a week.

(y/n) POV

Staying at Fred’s was nice. I help him and George in the shop during the day and would spend my nights with Fred. We didn’t do much but it just felt good to be around him. He would joke with the customers and tell them that the only way I got him was because I slipped a bit of love potion into his pumpkin juice. The younger girls believed him but the older ones would just laugh. Tonight was the last night I was staying here. For the next 2 days I would stay at the Burrow so I could get ready for school. I laid in Fred’s bed right now wearing one of his t-shirts and reading a book. I moved on from the silly romance novels because now I had a romance of my own. He sat at his desk doing some sort of paperwork for the store. It was getting late and I was restless.I quietly got off of the bed and sneak up behind him. I placed small kisses on his neck and put to his ear.

“I have to get these done, love.” He said but he didn’t stop me from continuing to kiss him.

“Please just a few more minutes.” I pulled away and sighed.

“You used to bug me all the time when I was trying to get work done at school.” I giggled at the thought.

“Well this isn’t school this is kind of my job and how I live so it's a tad more important.” He spat the words at me. I took my hands off of him and retreated back to the bed. He had never gotten angry with me before. But he had a reason to. I was bugging him while he was doing his work done. It was a warm night so I curdled up in bed without a blanket. I forced myself to fall asleep hoping that he wouldn’t be in such a bad mood tomorrow.

 

At the Burrow Fred and George stayed all day. Fred and I didn’t do much talking. I just caught up with Ginny and Hermione. I didn’t tell them that I had been staying with Fred. We hadn’t told anybody but George about our relationship. Right now I was helping Mrs.Weasley prepare dinner when Fred asked me to follow him out back. I did so and we sat at a bench that stood before the enormous garden.

“I’m sorry about last night. It was our last one together for awhile and I was a git.” He picked up my hand and kissed it. 

“It’s alright. I’m just going to miss you, Freddie.” I smiled at him and he placed a kiss on my lips. He went to pull away but I rested my hand on his face to tell him not to. I then grabbed my waist and pulled me much closer to him. I couldn’t help but bit down on his lower lip. He moaned and I quickly slid my tongue into his mouth. 

“Uh I um I hate to interupt but your mother told me to call you in for dinner.” I heard Mr. Weasley’s voice from the house. I buried my face into Fred’s chest and he let out a sigh.

“Well I guess it’s time to eat.” We both got to our feet. I couldn’t bring myself to lift my eyes from the ground. Once we sat at the table Mrs. Weasley stared at the both of us. Mr. Weasley had told her and you knew it. Food had began being passed around the table. Fred ignored the stares from his mother and continued talking to George, Harry, and Ron about the shop. I picked at my food. I felt uncomfortable and anxious about the situation. I was afraid to tell them that Fred and I were together because what if they didn’t like me or didn’t want me to be with him. I looked up just for a moment to see Mrs. Weasley now looking at me. I quickly looked back down at my plate and reached for Fred’s hand under the table. He didn’t protest when I grabbed it. Instead he turned away from his conversation and looked at me.

“Are you alright?” He whispered in my ear. I just bit my lip hoping he would notice and he did.

“What are you staring at her for?” Fred asked his mother. This caught the whole attention of the table.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She replied and took a bit of her food.

“Mum don’t lie. You were staring at me until I ignored you and now you’re staring at my girlfriend.” I squeezed his hand when he had said it. Ginny’s face lit up with excitement and she kicked your leg under the table.

“Sorry I just don’t appreciate the pair of you snogging in my garden.” 

“Well I’m sorry but I think you would be a little more disappointed to find out what happens in the house is a little more than snogging.” Fred spat back. His mother angrily got up and went to the kitchen. The boys all continued eating but I was dragged upstairs by Ginny and Hermione.

“How come you didn’t tell us!” Ginny was nearly screaming.

“I don’t know…”

“I’m assuming you have been with him since the trip to Diagon Alley?” Hermione questioned. I nodded shyly and sat on the bed.

“Oh my god!!! What did he do? Did he take you somewhere beautiful or buy you a necklace?”

“No...He just apologized. I doesn’t matter though. Your mother hates me.” I thought of that night and a smile spread across my face. I really did love that man. But Mrs. Weasley just clearly didn’t like me. Is it the way I look? Is it the way I act? 

“Nonsense! She has never had a problem with you before. She always get’s upset at first when this happens…” Ginny trailed off. 

“There is dessert if you want some!” George called from downstairs. The other girls went but I just lied on the bed. I didn’t want to show my face ever again. Minutes later a I heard a small knock at the door so I pushed myself up. The door slowly opened and Fred snuck into the room. He sat beside me on the bed and started softly kissing my neck. I couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

“No dessert? You love cookies.” He tickled my stomach making me squeal and squirm. 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“Well I’m starving.” He whispered with his raspy voice in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. He was kissing and biting at my neck now. He slowly laid my back on the bed and his hand roamed to my waistband. Suddenly footsteps were bounding up the stairs. He pulled away but kept his arm around your waist as the door slammed open and everyone walked into the room.

“We’ll finish later, yeah?” I nodded taking a deep breath in and out to try to settle myself down.

“Mum’s upset.” George blurted out. Both Fred and I rose from the bed so we were sitting up.

“Why? I have had girlfriends before.”

“Remember when she met Fleur?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah, she was awful to her.”

“Mum get’s upset when she knows that you love someone. She wants to be happy but you are her son and she is upset you won’t need her as much anymore. Also she doesn’t want anyone to break your heart.” Ginny looked at me and frowned.

“Please go talk to her!” Ron begged.

“I’ll be back.” Fred kissed my temple and then left the room and search of his mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Fred’s POV

I walked down the stairs preparing to face my mother. She stood in the kitchen and my father was next to her trying to calm her down.

“Mum can I have a word?” She slowly turned around. 

“What is it Fred?” My father asked.

“Just kind of want to know why she hates my girlfriend so much.” My mother started angrily washing dishes.

“I don’t hate anyone.” She replied. 

“Yeah,sure you weren’t very nice to her at dinner. So what we were snogging in the garden? I told you that if you knew what your other children were doing…”

“That’s enough!” She yelled. 

“Molly just talk to the boy.” My dad said quietly to her. She put down the dish she was washing and turned around. She stared at me directly in the eyes.

“You love this girl?” 

“Yes.” I replied without hesitation.

“She loves you is that right?” 

“Well she took me back after I left without telling her so yeah I think she loves me.” She then walked to me and stroked my cheek with the back of her hand.

“I just hate to see my kids leave me. Before you two were together I knew you loved her. The way that you looked at her I just knew it. I’m sorry for being so rude,Fred. I was just thinking about how all you kids are growing up.” I gave her a hug and looked up to see (y/n) on the stair case looking at me. I smiled at her telling her that everything was ok. My mom pulled away and saw that (y/n) was standing on the stairs.

“Oh (y/n)! Come here and have some dessert!” My mother brought her to the table and was practically forcing sweets into her mouth. My dad and I chuckled.

“Fred just be careful. She is young and is still in school.” 

“I know. I just can’t help it.”

“I know how you feel.” He put his arm around me and watched (y/n) listen to my mother keep talking and setting desserts in front of her. I stepped away from my dad and walked to my mother.

“Well now that we have this settled could I whisk this one away?” I felt the warmth of (y/n)’s arm wrap around my waist. My mother simply nodded and we left. We went up to the attic to sit in the same chair and look out the same window that we did many months ago. She sat on my lap and had both of her hands laced in mine. 

“Don’t fall in love with some pretty older woman who comes into the shop ok? Women love the charming red heads so they will immediately be attracted to you.” I help but laugh.

“Well then you can’t fall in love when one of those silly Hogwarts boys. They might like look nice I know what they are really after.” 

“I think you are forgetting that I already fell in love with one of those boys.” I smiled and thought back to all of the times I tried flirting with her and how much I loved spending times with her.

“Why didn’t you just ask me out on Christmas when you brought me up here?”

“I thought you were going to say no.”

“Well that’s why you shouldn’t assume anything. I would have said yes. I maybe would have even kissed you.” 

“Oh really? I would be upset but I kind of get kisses everyday now so I think it all work out.”

“I remember that day you came to the library at the beginning of the school year. You told me you had work to do. I had hoped that you had come in there to see me but I didn’t want to believe that was true in case it wasn’t.”

“Well it is true. Ginny told me that you would be there. After sitting with you on the train I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” I kissed her shoulder,

“I liked when you would come and see me. After that I always hoped you would show up to distract me from my work.”

“Well I won’t be there this year so you have to make sure you have top marks.” She let out a long sigh. 

“I’ll come visit you when I can. I just can’t believe I have to do this without you.”

“Oh love, you will be fine. You have Ginny, Hermione,Harry, and Ron. You will be fine.” I reassured her. I felt the same way though. I didn’t know what I was going to do without her. 

“Fred?” I turned to the door to see George standing there.

“We have to go so we can open the shop in the morning.” I just nodded which was a signal for him to wait for me downstairs.

“Can I have one more kiss before I go?” I ask her. She turned her head so she was facing me. She placed a soft kiss onto my lips. We pulled away and she had a frown on her face.

“Love, I will see you soon. Please don’t be sad.” 

 

1 month later

(y/n) POV

I sat in the great hall spreading jelly on my toast. Ginny and Hermione sat across from me filling their plates with breakfast foods. Once I finished cover my toast and I pulled a book. Before I could open it a few owls arrived dropping off various packages. As small package was dropped right on top of my book. We all look at each other in confusion.

“Maybe it’s something from your parents?” Ginny said.

“Yeah maybe…” I opened the letter that was attached. I shook my head when I saw Fred’s hand writing. I wrote him every other day but he had only reply a few times. He was far busier than I was so I wasn’t upset about it. I decided that I should read the letter before opening the present.

Hello love, 

I’m sorry I have been taking so long to write you back. The store has been very busy lately which is good. I’ve also been occupied with finding Georgie a girlfriend. I think he was a little jealous that I got you and he has no one. I think he should go out with the girl from the soap shop down the street. Speaking of the soap shop I thought I would get you a little gift to help you relax during school because I know how stressed out you can get. I will write again soon!

Your Favorite Person in the Whole World,

Fred Weasley

I sighed and put the note down. His responses were often short but I know I shouldn’t complain. Hermione and Ginny had now picked up the note and were reading it. I started to open the gift. I read the label. It was a bottle of bubble bath. I thought it was sweet. 

“What is it?” Hermione asked.

“Bubble bath.”

“That’s kind of cheesy huh?” Ginny chimed in and I glared at her.

“I think it’s cute. It was very nice of him to get me something because he didn’t have to.” I couldn’t help but start thinking of gifts to send back to him. I put the bubble bath in my bag and decided that I would use it later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished this much earlier then I thought so I decided to just post it now. I hope everyone like it.

I finished up the last few words of my essay. I had spent the entire afternoon writing it and was happy to finally be done. I looked up at the clock which read 10 pm. It wasn’t too late so maybe I could go use that bubble bath that Fred got me. I packed up my things and made my way to the prefect’s bathroom. I said the password and walked in. I didn’t take baths in here often but I thought it might be a nice place to relax. It was usually empty past 9 but I walked around the room anyway. Once I knew the coast was clear I turned the various faucets on to start filling up the tub. I poured in some of the bubble bath. It smelled sweet like candy which reminded me of Fred. I started to unbutton my shirt when I heard the door open. I didn’t turn around. I knew that who ever it was would leave once they saw I was in here.

“Smells nice doesn’t it?” I whipped my head around because I knew that voice. There he stood lean against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“What are you...how did you…?” I could barely talk as Fred pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards me. 

“I have my ways. I needed to see you. I missed you way too much.” He was undoing the last few buttons on my blouse. 

“What if we get caught?”

“No one comes in here at this time.” He pushed the shirt off of my shoulders and down my arms.

“How did you know I was going to come in here?”

“Lucky guess.” He breathed against my neck before kissing it. I couldn’t help but let out a moan. I missed being touched like this. I was pulling his jumper up so he would be just as exposed as I was. 

“Well we shouldn’t let this lovely bath go to waste.” He pulled away from me and undressed himself. I did the same. I immediately got into the water to try to warm myself up from the cool air. He followed behind. He grabbed my hips from behind me and started kissing my shoulder. I knew I should ask him about work and his parents and George but right now I wanted to be selfish. Just for a little bit I wanted him all to myself. I missed his kisses so much. I turned around and made our lips meet. His hands ran all over my body. I loved the sensation, the way he caressed my thighs, the way he grabbed my hips, and the way he squeezed my breasts. Moans came out of my mouth, one right after the other. I gently nudged him to the steps and made him sit. Once he did I straddled his legs.There were so many bubbled on the surface of the water that they covered my chest. I could feel his member and how hard it was. I was a bit nervous. We had only gone all the way that one time. It was still a new activity to the both of us. I bit my lip and lifted myself up a bit. Fred just watched me as I put my hand in the water and grabbed his cock. I placed it at my entrance and let out a whine when I lowered myself onto it. This time it took me a little less time to get used to the discomfort. I slowly bounced up and down which made Fred tip his head back and let out low groans. I placed my hands on his shoulders while his stayed on my hips. I started letting out small moans and focusing on the steady rhythm. I wasn’t sure why we didn’t make love more often. I gripped his shoulders harder when he started to thrust into me. 

“Fred…” I moaned before leaning in and kissing his neck. I was trying to keep myself together the best I could but I was slowly unraveling. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning his name and I was pressing my face into his neck occasionally placing kisses.

“Bloody hell!” I heard someone scream and my head snapped up. Ginny and Hermione stood at the door. 

“Fred what are you doing here?!” Hermione screamed. Ginny put her hand over her eyes even though due to the bubbles no one could see our naked bodies. I was speechless. I just stared blankly at Hermione.

“Both of you get out and put on clothes now. Ginny go back to the common room.” Ginny practically ran and Hermione turned around so we could get out.

“Love I’m so sorry.” Fred whispered to me.

“It’s ok.” I replied while buttoning my shirt. 

“Are both of you descent?” Hermione asked moments later.

“Yes.” We replied in unison.

“Well do you have anything to say for yourselves?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Uh no? I am 2 years older than you. I don’t think you should be shaming my girlfriend and I for doing something that almost everybody in the world does.” 

“Well Mr.Weasley I really don’t care what you and (y/n) do with your spare time. I think that you broke into Hogwarts and you traumatized your little sister.” 

“Oh my god she is a teenager she should know what sex is.” 

“Yes I would assume that she does but I want you to imagine what it would feel like if you caught her in the act.” That shut him up.

“Now Mr.Weasley I suggest you leave before someone of actual authority sees you and we all get in trouble.” I looked at him and he frown. He kissed me on the cheek.

“I’m sorry,love. I will make it up to you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He left the room and I wanted to fall back into the bath to hide from how embarrassed I was. 

“What were you thinking?” Hermione’s tone was a little softer now.

“It wasn’t like I told him to come here. He just sort of showed up right before I got in the bath.”

“You should have told him to leave. Both of you could have gotten in a lot of trouble.”

“Hermione, I haven’t seen him in a month. I’m sorry that I wanted to have a few moments with the man that I love. You get to see Ron everyday.”

“I do not love Ron!” She tried to argue back.

“Whatever, why are you in here anyway?” My attitude was becoming more bitchy by the second.

“We were looking for you. You hadn’t come back to the common room…” I rolled my eyes and pushed passed her out the door. My anger had made my embarrassment disappear. I walked to the common room not caring if I got caught. Luckily I did not but once I arrived Ginny sat in a chair. I bit my lip and made my way to her.

“Ginny I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I told Hermione that we should leave you alone but she didn’t listen. I’m sorry for ruining your time with Fred.”

“Don’t be sorry I will be seeing him in another month or so.”

“Another month? God (y/n) I’m really sorry.” She hugged me. I didn’t tell her not to be sorry this time because I was too sad thinking about how much I missed Fred. Hermione walked into the room but completely ignored us and went to her dormitory. We pulled away from each other moments later.

“(y/n), can I ask you something?”

“Of course”

“It’s kind of personal…”

“C’mon Ginny just ask I’m sure it's fine.”

“Does it hurt when the first time you make love? You don’t have to answer I was just curious!” My face turned hot and I looked down at my feet.

“Uh yeah it hurts for a bit but you get used to it.” I took my hand and rubbed the back of my neck.

“Oh. It's just Hermione and I were debating whether it would actually hurt or not.”

“Yeah well it does.” I let out a small giggle.

“Thanks for answering my question. I think it’s time for me to go to bed though. Goodnight!” She gave me and awkward hug and slowly walked toward the stairs.

“Ginny!” I called to her.

“If you have any other questions or anything you can ask me ok?” She smiled and nodded. I couldn’t help but smile too. I felt like I was playing the role of the older sister that she never had. I mean I guess I kind of was now that I was with Fred. I like feeling closer to his family. After staying by the fire a bit longer I went up to my room to fall asleep. I couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to have Fred’s arms wrapped around me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while since I posted. This chapter is kind of a filler so I promise the next one will be more exciting.

The next week was full of awkward silence. Hermione wouldn’t look at me or talk to me at all. Ginny also got a bit more shy but that’s no doubt because Hermione told her not to talk to me. I can’t saw it was all Hermione’s fault. I wasn’t really talking to her either. I wanted her to apologize for how rude she had been to me and for walking in on Fred and I. I tried to focus on my school work and was writing to Fred more than usual. This time he answered every letter and always apologized saying that we would see each other soon. He sent me my favorite sweets with every letter. Once he even attached a recent picture of himself that would wink and he told me to ‘do as you please with it’ which made me laugh. Right now I sat in the common room with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. I was helping them with all sorts of homework.

“Where the hell is Hermione? She could be helping us too!” Ron exclaimed in frustration.

“Yeah where is she?” Harry question.

“I don’t know.” I tried to sound concerned.

“Why hasn’t she been talking to you either? You been getting better marks than her or something?” 

“Ron, we aren’t even in the same year so that wouldn’t matter.”

“Plus it’s because of the whole thing with Fred…” I glared at Ginny which made her shut up.

“What thing with Fred?” Harry asked. Him and Ron leaned towards me.

“Nothing it is none of your business.” 

“Hermione and I walked in on Fred and (y/n)” Ginny said.

“Ginny!” I yelled.

“C’mon it doesn’t really matter if they know.”

“Ok so what were you going when they walked in on you?” I looked at Harry and then turned my face away and blushed deeply.

“What? Were they kissing? I mean that isn’t a surprise they are dating.” Ron was as confused at ever.

“Ron, I uh think that they were uh doing...well” Harry couldn’t even say it without his face turning red and that’s when Ron finally caught on.

“Bloody hell! That is disturbing!”

“Shut up,Ronald! That’s what happens when you love someone. It’s not gross it's romantic.” Ginny swooned.

“No you be quiet I don’t need to know that you know what any of this means.” Ginny rolled her eyes and came went back to her work.

“So I don’t get it. Why is she mad at you?”

“I don’t know. I mean maybe its because I broke the rules but technically I didn’t break any rules, Fred did. I’m kind of upset she didn’t apologize. She is the one who walked in on us.”

“Just can’t believe  _ you  _ lost your virginity before  _ I  _ have.” Ron said in disbelief.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Well I’m just saying…”

“Hey (y/n) help me with this potions assignment.” Harry cut Ron off before he could say anything else stupid. I walked over to him and looked at his paper. I furrowed my eyebrows as I read it.

‘Hermione is jealous. You should go talk to her.’

I sighed because I knew he was right.

“I guess I will. See you guys later.” I grabbed my bag and headed up the stairs. I knocked on the door but there was no reply.I knew she was in there so I opened it anyway. Hermione was lying on her bed petting her cat.

“Hey” I said while walking toward her.

“Hi” She replied softly.

“I’m sorry if that I yelled at you the other night I just don’t ever get to see Fred and I was very embarrassed of the situation you caught us in.”

“No no I’m sorry I have been awful to you I was just upset and jealous. I shouldn’t have acted so rude to you.”

“Hermione, I think you just need to tell Ron…”

“No!”

“Well maybe ask someone else out. Any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend.”

“Can we just go to the common room and forget about this?” 

“Sure. Plus you can help them with their homework because I don’t think I can do it anymore.” We both laughed and made our way downstairs. 

The weeks went by and they were pretty boring. The same old thing everyday. Fred would try to meet me in Hogsmeade every time I went but he would cancel at the last minute because George would need help in the store. I felt like I was going to throw up and I didn’t know if it was from being nervous for excited. Tomorrow was the start of Christmas break. I was in my room packing up a small suitcase. I picked up one of Fred’s t-shirts and put it to my nose. I inhaled the faint scent of him and felt butterflies. I had stolen the shirt while I was staying with him. I wore it to bed so often that the scent of him on it was starting to fade away. I folded it up and tossed it into my bag with all of my other clothes. I wanted the school year to be over but I still had half of it to go.

The train ride wasn’t too bad. I tried to sleep through most of it but I also talked a bit with Ginny,Ron, Harry, and Hermione. We would all be spending Christmas at the Burrow. Once the train stopped I nearly jumped out of my seat. I grabbed my luggage and got out of the compartment as quickly as I could. I heard the others laughing at me but I didn’t care. I stepped off of the train and onto the platform. I bit my lip and looked around trying to find that bright orange hair. Then I saw him standing next to his mother and George. He turned and our eyes locked I smiles and dropped my things so I could run as fast as I can to him. He embraced me and spun me around.

“Well look who it is.” he chuckled before placing a soft kiss on my lips. 

“C’mon love, you dropped all of your things.” Our hands intertwined and I followed him back to my trunk that I had left on the ground. He let go of my hand so he could properly pick it up. 

“Alright let’s go home,yeah?” I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek to agree with him. We got into two different cars. Fred drove one and George drove the other. I sat in the passenger's seat and held his hand as he drove.

“So are you two going to get married?” Ginny chimed in from the backseat. Fred squeezed my hand while a smile spread across his face.

“I’m only 18 Ginny plus I have to finish school.” I squeezed his hand back because I couldn’t help but think about being married to Fred.

“I just wanted to know when I was going to be an aunt is all.” 

“Ginny there are three other brothers older than me. I’m assuming they will have kids soon so you will be an aunt at some point. Trust me.” He laughed at the thought. 

“I want all of you to have girls so the number will finally be equal.” 

“Well it will be equal when your other brothers get married.” I pointed out.

“Yes but I also want there to be a bunch of Weasley girls running around. I bet they would be so cute. I could get them little dresses and do their hair.” 

“Yeah having a little girl wouldn’t be too bad. The only problem is that boys will be after her. I know what those boy are after and I don’t want to have to be worrying about her. Especially when she does off to school.”

“My parents aren’t worried about me and I have been seeing a boy I met at school. They should be worried though. You are dangerously handsome.” I giggled and kissed his cheek.

“I wish I had a boyfriend.” Ginny whined in the backseat.

“As soon as you get a boyfriend, Ginny, your brothers are going to pull him apart.”

“Yes, yes we will.” Fred agreed. Ginny let out a loud sigh and I looked out the window. We could see the Burrow now. I smiled seeing the others get out of their car and run to the house. I was happy to be away from school but mostly I was just happy to be with Fred.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a George Weasley oneshot that you might like if you like this story so you should go check it out!

I hummed as I felt Fred’s warm lips press against my neck. His hand crept underneath my shirt and grazed my smooth stomach. I let out a small moan when he grabbed my breast.

“Freddie, we are sharing a room with your brother.” 

“He is downstairs eating breakfast.” He said before continuing to kiss and nip at my neck. He pulled on my nipple and I moaned again.

“Shouldn’t we join everyone for breakfast.” I tried to reason with him.

“I think I have a better idea.” I finally opened my eyes and turned to see a mischievous smirk on his face. He moved himself down the bed and lifted up my shirt exposing my stomach. I watched him as he kissed and licked the skin. He gradually got lower and I took a deep breath. 

“I missed you so much.” He mumbled against my skin.

“I missed you too.” I breathed and continued to watch him. He kissed the top of my pajama pants and I looked around the room trying to find a wand. I grabbed Fred’s from the bedside table and quickly used it to lock the door.

“Good thinking.” He pulled his lips away and put his hands at the waistband of my pants. I lifted my hips and he slipped them off with my panties. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my thighs. My breath was shaky and hot as his lips approached the wetness between my thighs. He spread my legs apart and put them over his shoulders. He looked up at me.

“Do you want me to keep going,love?” 

“Fred, you don’t know what I will do if you don’t keep going.” I replied. He chuckled and leaned down to meet my soaking heat. He kissed it and I gasped. I squeezed my eyes shut as his tongue worked it’s magic. My fingers were knotted in his hair and I pulled on it when his lips wrapped around my clit.My breathe was heavy and I tried to hold back all of my moans. I looked down at him and he had clearly been looking at me the whole time. His tongue flicked me and I bit my lip. He stared at me. He finger was now grazing the inside of my thigh and I wanted to scream. I knew he want to hear me moan but I was afraid that everyone down stairs would here me. His finger was putting slight pressure on my entrance. He could see I was frustrated so he didn’t waste time entering me. That’s when I let out the loud moan he had been waiting for. My hips were moving in time with his finger and moans were slipping out of my mouth one right after the other.

“Fred!” I gasped as he pushed another finger inside of me. I slipped my hand under my shirt and started to massage my breast. I was close but Fred was taking his sweet time. Suddenly he sped up and I lifted my hips. 

“Oh my god!” I screamed as I reached my climax. He licked up all of my juices and when pushed himself back but to the top of the bed. He kissed me sweetly and smiled.

“Was that better than breakfast?”

“I guess so.” I joked. He leaned down and was placing small kisses on my neck.

“I don’t know where the hell you learned to do that.” I whispered making him laughed.

“I’ve been doing some reading…” He said before continuing the neck kissing.

“Fred Weasley reading?” I acted surprised.

“Oh shut up!” He pulled his face away from my neck and kissed my lips.

“I would like some toast though. You think there is any left?” 

“Love, I’m sure I can make you some if there isn’t.” 

“Fred Weasley reading and cooking? Wow, you’re like a whole new man!” 

“You forgot that I eat pretty well too.” He whispered in my ear. 

“I didn’t notice.” I teased back. I got off the bed and ran over to my suitcase. I searched it for some jeans and undergarments. Once I got those one I went to Fred’s closet.

“What are you going in there for?” He questioned me as he finally got up from the bed. I didn’t reply instead I just smiled to myself. I pulled one of his sweater’s with a large ‘F’ on it over my head. I looked down at my outfit feeling satisfied. I walked out into the room and saw Fred sitting on his bed pulling some socks on. I put my slippers on and waiting for him by the door. He got up and opened the door. He gestured for me to go down the stairs first.

“You know if you like my sweaters so much my mum will make you one.” 

“I like that they are warm and smell like you.”

“I like that they let everyone know that you’re mine.” He kissed me on the cheek as we got off of the last step.

“Good morning you two! Slept in a bit did we?” Arthur greeted us as we sat down at the table.

“Your son was a bit stubborn this morning.” I told him as Fred got passed the plate filled with toast.

“Ah I see. Well he is a working man. He does need his rest.” 

“That’s what I tell her but she never listens.” Fred replied while putting jam on his toast. I slapped his arm playfully and he just grinned.

“Young love.” George said from across the table.

“Georgie we need to kind you a girl!” Fred exclaimed.

“I think George can find a girl on his own.” 

“Yeah Fred! Plus everyone is still clueless on how you got (y/n)”

“It took many spells and many love potions!” He announced and then kissed me on the cheek. I giggled and held his hand. 

“Maybe you can teach me your tricks.” Hermione mumbled under her breath. I just sighed and leaned into Fred. Not to long after Mrs. Weasley asked for me,Hermione, and Ginny to help wrap gift and get the house ready for company tomorrow. The boys were recruited by Mr. Weasley to go to the shops and pick up any last minute gifts. I sat at the table wrapping a sweater for Ron that his mother had made.

“Mum, I ran out of gifts to wrap!” Ginny yelled to her mother. Moments later her mother came in with more scarves and hats that needed to be wrapped.

“What did you get Fred?” Ginny asked me.

“I made him a hat and got him a new quill and some writing supplies that I thought would be helpful for work.”

“Well that’s not very romantic.” 

“Oh Ginny, not everything has to be romantic. It is a thoughtful gift and that’s what matters. I think it is very nice and I know Fred will love it.” Mrs. Weasley reassured me. I bit my lip. Maybe my gift was stupid. I mean I had no idea what he got me.

“You should propose to him!” Ginny exclaimed.

“You are absolutely crazy you.” I laughed at her.

“What if he is proposing to you?” Hermione asked.

“What are you talking about? You two are being ridiculous.”

“Fred is not allowed to propose until after (y/n) leaves school.” Mrs. Weasley stated. Fred and I had only been together for a few months but truthfully I did want to spend the rest of my life with him. But this made me nervous. I was getting my hopes up that he felt the same way when maybe he didn’t.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah this is super short and I don't think I really like it but I felt bad because it had been a week since I have updated. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Also please read my George Weasley oneshot I think its super cute and you will probably like it if you like this.

I couldn’t stop thinking about it. What would I do if he broke up with me?

“(y/n)!” Ginnie yelled.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“You were spacing out for a while. Are you alright?” Hermione asked.

“Oh yeah yeah. Sorry.” I looked down at the table.

“Mum we are going to go upstairs for a bit.” Ginny announced before dragging me upstairs. She walked me upstairs and too her room. Hermione followed us.

“What is happening with you?” Ginny asked.

“I uh I was just thinking about what if Fred doesn’t want to…”

“Oh my god (y/n)! Fred is completely in love with you. You have nothing to worry about.” Hermione reassured me. I looked up at her and Ginny. Ginny had a huge grin on her face.

“Why are you smiling so much?” I asked her.

 

Fred’s POV

~The night before.~

I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I got to the kitchen and saw Ginny at the kitchen table. 

“Why are you up so late?” I asked while I poured myself a glass of water.

“I can’t sleep.” She stated.

“I’m sorry.” I took the seat across from her.

“Freddie, how do you know that you love her?” 

“Uh well she makes me smile. She makes me laugh. She is perfect. I don’t know I just love her it’s not something I can explain.” I smiled to myself just thinking of (y/n) and how she was upstairs lying in my bed. She was fast asleep probably dreaming the sweetest dreams.

“Are you ever afraid she doesn’t love you back?”

“All of the time.” It was true. I was so afraid she would leave me and find someone better.

“But the way she talks about you and the way she smiles whenever she sees you or hears your name. I don’t think you should worry. Just gotta marry her to really keep her around.”

“I want to so badly but she has to finish school first. She has to finish school and get a job and do whatever she wants to do. I don’t want to be the thing that holds her back.”

“Fred, believe me you are not holding her back.” We both sighed and sat in silence for a bit.

“I just wish he loved me like you love (y/n).” She whispered.

“You are still young. Gin, Harry will realize how awesome you are and I’m sure everything will work out in the end.” 

“Thanks Fred.” She got up and gave me a hug.

“No problem. Now get some sleep!” I got up and climbed the stairs behind her. I finally got to my room. I slowly opened my door and lightly closed it behind me. I chuckled softly because (y/n) was spread out over my entire bed. I walked over to my bed and pushed her to tell her to move over. She made noises telling me that she was annoyed by my presence. I got under the covers anyway and wrapped my arm around her. She was extremely warm so I pulled her closer. I kissed her head.

“I love you so much. I know you are sleeping and you can’t hear me but I love you so much and I want to be with you forever.” I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair.

 

(y/n) POV

~Back to the present~

“Oh nothing.” Ginny said and skipped out of the room. Suddenly we heard the door open and could hear voices traveling up the stairs. I smiled knowing that the boys were home. I got up and stood at the door watching them walk up the stairs. Harry, Ron, and George all passed me and then I saw Fred who looked at me smiling. I smiled back but he started whistling and held something behind his back.

“Oh I wish my girlfriend was around. I picked her up something while I was out and I really wanted to give it to her.” He jokingly walked by me. I rolled my eyes and followed him. He stopped and turned around.

“Miss have you seen my girlfriend I bought her a little something while I was out and I really want to give it to her.” I rolled my eyes as he laughed at his on joke. I tried to grab the bag out of his hand but he was too fast. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom. I chased after him but by the time I got there Fred was already sitting on the bed with the bag in his lap. 

“Hmmm still haven’t found my girlfriend? Thats a shame because I have a whole bag of chocolate frogs for her.” I smiled and snatched the bag from him. I took a seat on his lap and started to unwrap one of them. He kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist. He fell back on the bed and brought me with him.

“How was your day,love?” 

“It was good. Freddie your hands are freezing.” I squealed as he puts his hands up my shirt.

“I know. I need to be warmed up.” I squirmed and wiggled until we were lying chest to chest. I kissed him softly on the lips.

“You taste like chocolate.” He laughed. 

“Get any good presents while you were out?”

“Love, its 2 days before Christmas. You think I haven’t finished my shopping yet?” He acted shocked.

“So what did you get?” I smirked at him.

“Nothing that I can tell you.” I rolled off of him and pouted.

“Why not?”

“Because you aren’t good at keep secrets.”

“What! I’m very good at keeping secrets!” I leaned down and kiss him again. I tried to pull away but he put his hand on my neck keeping me still. We continued the lovely passionate kiss for a while.Being with him was true bliss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. I have been busy with my other story and it was hard for me to decide where I wanted this story to go but I finally decided. I am sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer and I will update in a week!

“Get up it’s Christmas!” I heard Ginny yell from the stairs. I rolled over and snuggled up closer to Fred. 

“Why does she have to yell?” George groaned. Suddenly the door burst open.

“GET UP!” It was Ginny once again. I looked at Fred whose eyes were still closed.

“There is no way you are still asleep, Freddie.” I said to him. I smile spread across his face.

“I was hoping we could stay in bed a bit longer.” His eyes fluttered open. 

“Don’t you want to go and eat? And open presents?” 

“No I want to sleep.” He whined while closing his eyes. I threw the blankets off of us and got out of bed. I didn’t bother changing before running downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was down there except for the twins.

“Where are the boys?” Mrs. Weasley asked me as I took a seat at the table.

“Still in bed.” I replied before filling my plate with all sorts of breakfast foods. Minutes later the twins arrived still moaning and groaning from being woken up earlier than they wanted. Fred plopped down into the seat next to me. He rested his head on my shoulder and I pet his lovely orange hair.

“Meet me in the attic tonight.” He whispered and he kissed my shoulder. I gave him a confused look and he just smiled. The festivities of the day went on as usual until night. I was sitting on the couch with my head in Fred’s lap. The fire was roaring and everyone was talking softly around it. Fred was playing with my hair. 

“I’m ready for bed.” Ginny said before yawning. Everyone else was agreeing and starting to get up. 

“Yeah I’m feeling tired as well.” Fred added. I sat up and looked at him. He flashed me a big grin and winked at me. 

“Give me 2 minutes,love.” I nodded and watched him leave. Everyone left except for George.

“You have a good Christmas Georgie?” 

“Yeah it was good. You might want to start heading up there.” He said while staring into the fire.

I got up and made my way up the mountain of stairs. Once I got there Fred was pacing around the room.

“Can I come in?” I asked.

“Oh god you scared me.” Fred jumped a little at my voice.

“I’m sorry.” I giggled. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him softly on the lips.

“I love you so much.” He said before kissing me again.

“I love you too.” I said when we finally pulled away.

“I uh I want to ask you something.” He said nervously. I bit my lip down hard. I looked into his eyes.

“I’m not asking for you to marry me because if I did my mother would literally kill me. So I’m asking if you will marry my someday. It doesn’t have to be soon. I want you to finish school and get your dream job and live your life but I want to know if you would want to marry me.”

“Of course I do Freddie.” I smiled at him. He smiled back and put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a plan ring with one small diamond in it.

“This is for you to wear I just wanted to get you something to show you that I’m serious about this. I know it's not much but when I actually propose I promise the ring will be nicer. ” I moved my hand infront of him so he could put it on.

“I love it.” I kissed him on the cheek and looked down at my ring and smiled at it. 

“And I thought maybe while everyone is asleep we could celebrate our little ‘engagement’” He said before kissing my neck. I sighed and didn’t say a word. 

The next morning I woke up on Fred’s lap. I was wearing nothing but his shirt from the previous day. We were covered in old blankets. I just looked out the window and noticed the sun was just rising so it was pretty early. I watched Fred sleep for what seemed like hours until he woke up. 

“Take a picture it will last longer.” He mumbled making me giggle.

“Can we go back to your room? I’m cold.” 

“Well maybe if you were wearing pants you wouldn’t be.” He started to shift his body and open his eyes.

“Who’s fault is that?” He kissed me and smiled.

“It’s my fault but I didn’t hear you complaining about it last night.”

“Well I’m complaining about it now.” 

“Then get dressed and we can go back and snuggle in bed.” I jumped up and started to search for my panties and pants. I through his pants at him to make sure he was awake. He got up and slipped them on. He wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me down the stairs. He plopped me down on the bed. 

“I wish I could visit you more at school I miss you so much when you leave.” He said before crawling into bed and grabbing hold of me once again.

“It’s only a few months Freddie.” I kissed him on the cheek and watched him fall back asleep.

 

Being back at school was worse then I thought it would be. I missed Fred but I was trying to stay optimistic. It was February so only a few months left. Fred and I would be meeting up in a week at Hogsmeade for Valentine’s Day. I didn’t think I would make it to that day saying as though this was the third day I had woken up in the morning and had to run to the bathroom to throw up. Ginny was currently holding my hair back as I leaned on the toilet waiting to see if anything else was going to spew out.

“You need to see Madame Pomfrey. You may have a stomach bug or something.” Ginny told me.

“You’re right. I think I will head to her right now.” I pushed myself up and Hermione helped me back to my room because Ginny needed to get ready for class.

“Do you want me to go with you?” She asked.

“I know how to get there. I think I will be fine.” I told her while putting on some sweat pants.

“I don’t want to assume anything but uh you and Fred clearly are uh…” My eyes went wide. The idea had never even crossed my mind.

“Oh my god.” I said under my breath.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am one day late on updating but if I had updated yesterday the chapter would have been super short. I probably will on update for a little over a week because I have a lot school work. I hope you like this chapter!

I laid on a bed in the hospital wing. I was waiting for Madame Pomfrey to tell me whether it was true. I made Hermione stay with me. I was so scared. My heart nearly stopped when I saw Madame Pomfrey come back followed by Dumbledore and Mcgonagall

“Hello (y/n), Hermione” He greeted us. 

“Hello Professor.” Hermione greeted him for the both of us.

“Well as you can assume the test is positive.” Tears started to fall from my eyes.

“Oh there is no need to cry. You will be graduating early. I know you are very smart and I know you would ace all of your exams anyway. I have tried to contact your parents to come pick you up but it is your job to tell them what has happened. It is also your job to tell Mr.Weasley. I have faith in you that you will do great things despite what is going on right now.” He left without saying anything more. 

“You will be staying here until your parents pick you up. It will be better if students just think you had to go home because you were sick.” Madame Pomfrey told me. I was in such shock that I really didn’t care. I was just thinking about telling my parents. I had no idea how they would react. Worst of all I was thinking of how Fred was going to react. Professor Mcgonagall sat on the other side of me. I know she was trying to offer me some sort of comfort but I didn’t know how to respond.

I didn’t know what to say so I stayed silent for 3 days. Hermione came to visit me twice a day. She lied to Harry,Ron, and Ginny and said that I was terribly sick and she was only allowed to see me to give me the work I missed. She usually just did homework or read a book while waiting for me to say something. On this particular day Professor Mcgonagall walked in and approached me.

“Your parents have not responded to any of the letters we have sent. Do you know where they are?” I nodded my head.

“Well I think that the best thing would be to contact Mrs. Weasley.” I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I didn’t want to have to face her. I didn’t want to have to do any of this. I just laid down in bed and tried to fall asleep despite the fact that the sun hadn’t even gone down yet. Professor Mcgonagall stayed for a minute or two waiting for a response.

“I will be inviting Mrs.Weasley here. Hopefully she will be able to come by tomorrow.” She said before walking out. Hermione put her hand on my shoulder.

“Molly will help you. Trust me she won’t be mad.”

Molly Weasley walked into the hospital wing the next afternoon. I had been laying in bed all day waiting. She approached my bed. I looked up at her and she sat on the bed.

“I know you’re not sick so tell me what is happening.” She glanced over at me.

“I’m pregnant.” I told her in my hoarse voice. It almost hurt to talk. I just knew I couldn’t lie to her. I didn’t want to admit it but I couldn’t deny it much longer.

“What do you expect me to do?” She asked. I could see the tears streaming down her face.

“My parents has disappeared. They want me to leave school but I have nowhere to go.” I started sobbing now. Just thinking about all of this was breaking my heart. I closed my eyes and then felt a warm embrace. I hugged her back and we continued sob. Finally I think we both realized that this wasn’t helping so we stopped.

“Well let’s get you on home then.” She said while pulling away. I stared at her in disbelief. My things were already packed. I said goodbye to Hermione but it wasn’t too sad because we knew we would see eachother soon.

We rode the train in silence until she finally broke it.

“So are you going to be keeping the baby?” The thought hadn’t even ran through my mind. Did I want to keep it? Didn’t I want to have a job and earn money before I took care of a baby?

“I don’t know.”

“I told Fred you were sick. He might come over tonight to see you. Thought I would give you a fair warning.” 

“Ok.” I replied while staring out the window.

“Boy or girl?” She asked with a small smirk.

“What?” 

“Which do you want?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think it would be nice to have another girl around. The house is filled with too many men.” We both chuckled thinking about those Weasley boys.

We reached the Burrow in no time. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and my bags went up to Fred’s room.

“I’m assuming you will be sleeping in his bed.” She winked at me and I gave her a weak smile. 

“So why don’t I whip up some dinner. Arthur will home soon. You can go get washed up if you like.” 

“Yeah I think a shower would be nice. Mrs. Weasley thank you for…”

“Dear, it is no problem. Now go on wash up.” She urged me to go upstairs. I went into Fred’s room and immediately disrobed. I had not changed my clothes or showered in 4 days so I know I looked like a wreck and I probably smelled horrid. I turned the water and waited for it to heat up. I stepped into the shower and felt so much better. I used Fred’s soap and smiled because I loved how he smelled. My hand touched my stomach and I sighed.

“Let’s keep this a little secret for now. I’m not ready to tell daddy just yet.” I spoke quietly to the bundle of cells inside of me. I felt the smallest of baby bumps that I had never noticed before. I could hear voices from downstairs so I decided it was time to get out. I was hoping it was just Arthur coming home from work. Once I made my way to the bedroom I could hear Fred and George chatting with their mother. I slipped on some sweatpants and a sweater. February was still chilly and my wet hair wasn’t making it any better. I slowly walked down the stairs. I was taken off guard when I was lifted off of the ground and spun around. I squealed and I heard Fred laughing. He placed me down and I looked up at him.

“You’ve been sick ,love? Why didn’t you tell me or have Ginny write me?” He looked sad and concerned.

“I didn’t want to worry you.” I told him and put on a big fake smile.

“Well you don’t look sick but that’s ok with me. I like having you home for a bit.” He gave me a peck on the lips and hugged me close. I looked over to see Molly looking at us and smiling. I knew she wanted me to tell him right now. I didn’t want to keep it from him either but I wanted just a little more time of things being normal before I had to tell him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this so I decided to upload it now. I will probably update again next weekend.

The boys went on and on at dinner about the shop. Arthur and Molly asked many questions and seemed so happy that the boys were doing so well. I was happy too but I couldn’t get my mind off of the baby. I tried eating the lovely soup Molly had made but when I brought the spoon to my mouth I dropped it. The soup splattered all over.

“Are you alright ,love?” Fred looked at me concerned. 

“She is just sick I think she needs some rest.” Mrs. Weasley got out of her chair and ran to help clean me up.

“No.” I whispered.

“I’m pregnant.” I announced quietly to everyone. The room was silent. I felt Molly’s warm hand on my back.

“Congratulations Freddie! You’re going to be a dad!” George yelled and was cheering. I looked over at Fred who seemed emotionless. 

“Wow I’m going to be an uncle!” George had a huge smile on his face.

“George I think it would be better if you stopped talking.” Arthur shot him a look. George shut his mouth and slumped down into his chair. 

“Please say something to me.” I begged Fred. 

“How?” He whispered back.

“Well Freddie I think you know how.” I glared at him. Everyone else was getting up from the table and leaving. Once it was just Fred and I he finally turned and looked at me.

“What are we going to do?” He asked.

“You think I know? My parents didn’t even come to pick me up at school,Fred. Your mother had to come get me!”

“Did they kick you out?”

“Dumbledore said I was ‘graduating early’ because he knew I would pass all of my classes.”

“Your parents didn’t come and get you?”

“They are missing. No one knows where they are.” 

“I’m sorry.” He pulled me into a hug.

“Freddie, what the hell do we do?” I cried into his shoulder.

“Love, we do anything that you want to do.” He told me.

“I don’t know what I want to do.” 

“Well don’t worry. We have some time. Why didn’t you tell me when you found out?” 

“I was afraid.”

“Well you shouldn’t have been. I’m here now.” I got up and sat on his lap so he could rock me back and forth.

“Here comes Uncle George!” George said walking back into the room. We both chuckled as he sat down across from us.

“When do we find out if its a boy or girl? If its a boy his name should be George and if its a girl I think her name should be Georgia.” 

“Both of those names are highly unlikely.” Fred told him.

“Oh whatever. I’m going to be their favorite uncle anyway. When does the little thing pop out of you anyway?” I scrunched up my face at the thought. 

“I think September.” I smiled at him. 

“Alright time for some dessert!” Molly announced while coming back into the room with a pie in her hand and Arthur following her. I got off of Fred’s lap and went back to my own seat.

“At least you kids are grown now so having a little one running around here won’t be too bad.” Arthur chimed in.

“When are we going to tell the rest of the family?” Fred looked towards Molly.

“Spring break is only a month away or so. I think it would be best to tell them in person. If that’s what you want dear.” She said nodding towards me.

“Yeah that sounds best. I think they would be a little bit upset if we just wrote it in a letter.” The rest of the night went on with little talk of the baby until it was time to go to bed. George went back to his apartment but Fred stayed at the Burrow with me for the night. We were both changing into our pajamas.

“So, you think it will be funny when the baby finds out it was conceived on Christmas?” I punched his arm playfully and rolled my eyes. I smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek.

“You seem awfully happy.” He wrapped his arms around me.

“I’m happy that you are happy. I was afraid that you would be upset.” 

“Love, I would never be upset about something like this.” He kissed my forehead and then turned away to crawl into bed.

“I hope the baby has your hair.” I said before pulling back the covers and getting into bed myself.

“Me too. People with red hair are always better looking.” He joked. I ran my fingers through his hair. 

“I just want you to know that whatever you want to do I will be with you 100%. It is your life and I want you to make the best choice for you.” I kissed him lightly on the neck as he held me close to him. I let his words go in through one ear and out the other. I wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by them so I kind of ignored it and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed with a note taped to a pillow.

I had to leave early for work but I will be back tonight.

Love,

Your Freddie

I smiled at the not and put it back on the pillow. I could smell whatever delicious food Molly was making so I rose from bed and walked downstairs.

“Good morning.” She said cheerfully while placing a plate with eggs,bacon, and toast on the table for me.

“Freddie will be back for dinner tonight but until then I don’t know what you would like to do. The house is rather boring when the kids are all busy.” She was right. I sat around all day just hoping that Fred would be able to get out early. 

Arthur finally came home which meant that Fred would be there any minute. Once he opened the door I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

“Looks like someone missed me.” He chuckled and hugged me back. He kissed the top of my head and lifted me up so my feet weren’t touching the ground. We walked to the kitchen where Molly was cooking dinner. 

“It smells good,Mum.” He dropped me off at my chair and went and gave his mother a hug.

“How was work today,son?” Arthur said while entering the kitchen.

“Good! Just got to order a lot of new items for the store. George and I are pretty excited.” 

We all sat at the table while the food started to appear.

“Where is George?” I asked Fred. 

“He is at the apartment.” He told me while filling up his plate. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

“So uh obviously we are here to discuss the situation.” Molly said in a nervous tone. I looked at Fred who nodded slowly at his mother. No one told me that this was happening tonight.

“Have you two discussed what is going to happen?” Arthur asked us.

“I was just told yesterday so no we haven’t done too much discussing but it's ultimately up to her.” Everyone looked at me. 

“I haven’t really thought about it too much.” I admitted.

“Well I thought you were going to give it away. “ Fred said to me before eating a spoonful of potatoes.

“What?” I whispered while staring at him. 

“Well love, I would love to have a kid but do you really think this is the right time.” 

“Last night you were pretty keen on keeping it.”

“I never said that. I told you that it is your choice what you do with it.” 

“You are talking about our baby like you can just throw it away.” 

“No no no I don’t think that at all but don’t you want to get a job and be young for a bit before you have to take care of a child?” I couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down my face. Since last night the thought had not crossed my mind that Fred wouldn’t want to keep the baby. I pushed my chair away from the table and stormed up the stairs. No one yelled for me and no one followed me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is kind of short but I need to update because it has been a while. I will be updating about once a week now. My schedule just got a bit messed up because of Thanksgiving. I hope you like this chapter!

I laid in Fred’s bed with my hand on my stomach. I was trying to think of good reasons to give this baby away but I couldn’t. I wanted this baby and I wanted to be with Fred forever. Him assuming that we would give it away hurt me. I felt like it was his way of saying that he could care less what happens. I laid there and let the hormonal tears run down my face. I knew I was over thinking and over reacting but I didn’t know how else to act. I just wanted sleep. That is what would be best so I could forget about all of this for just a few hours. I got up and stripped down to my panties and pulled on one of Fred’s old quidditch t-shirts.I snuggled into the blankets and fell closed my eyes. I let out a whine as I felt myself get pushed from the middle of the bed. I opened my eyes slightly to see Fred getting into bed with me. 

“What time is it?” I mumbled. He didn’t answer me instead he just kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arms around me. I pressed myself against him and fell back asleep. I woke up to the sound of Fred walking to the bathroom. It must be morning now. I sighed and tried to fall back asleep but my bladder felt like it was going to explode. I forced myself out of bed but knocked and the bathroom door lightly.

“Can I use the bathroom?” I asked shyly. The shower was on so I wasn’t sure if he heard me. I opened the door a crack.

“Can I use the bathroom?” I asked a little louder. The shower curtain quickly opened. Fred looked at me with wide eyes.

“God you scared me! Yes you can use the bathroom.” He chuckled to himself and closed the curtain.

“Did I wake you?” He asked right before I flushed the toilet.

“No.” I answered before turning the water on to wash my hands. I stared in the fogged up mirror for a moment. I bit my lip because I was lying and I hated lying to him. Suddenly I felt small drops of water and on my face and quickly turned toward the shower. Fred had his head poking out of the curtain with a mischievous smile on this face. He gave me a wink and closed the curtain. I slipped off my shirt and panties and stepped in the shower. The water was hot and felt so soothing on my skin. I put my head under the stream to wet my hair. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. 

“You look amazing.” He said plainly. I looked down and blushed. I turned around to grab soap but soon felt his strong arms around me. He was leaving soft kisses on my warm shoulder.

“I love you so much you know that right?” He said against my skin. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the tears that were streaming down my face once again.

“I... I don’t… I don’t know what to do Freddie. I’m so scared.” 

“Shh love, you don’t have to be scared. I’m here for you. My whole family is here for you. I am here to support you in what you want to do. I don’t want you to think having a baby with you wouldn’t be the most amazing thing ever but you need to do what you think is best.” 

“I don’t know what is best.” 

“That’s ok. You will figure it out in time.” He continued his kisses. 

“I don’t know how I survived at school for so long without you.” 

“Mmmm I bet you thought of my every night. My handsome face, my gorgeous hair, my perfect body.” I giggled and playfully smacked his arm.

“You say you miss me and then you hit me? What kind of relationship is this?” He jokingly overreacted making me laugh even more. I turned around and smiled up at him.

“There’s that pretty smile I have been waiting for.” He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.

“What do you want to do today, love?” 

“What are you talking about? You have to work.” 

“George can run the store on his own for the day. I want to spend the day with you.” He hugged me closer.

“How about you go to work today and we can spend a day next week together? I don’t want George to be mad.”

“I just thought of a great idea. Why don’t you come to work with me! Sitting around here with my mum must be so boring. You can come to the shop and I can put you to work.” I loved the idea but I didn’t want to be in his way at work. I looked at him and he pouted.

“Please please please come to work with me.” He begged. I rolled my eyes.

“Fine but that means this shower should end soon.” I turned to grab some shampoo. I started to lather it in my hair and noticed Fred was staring again.

“You just going to stand there or are you going to get ready for work?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too but we don’t want to be late!” He chuckled and stepped out of the shower. I was left there alone. I hadn’t helped out at the shop in a while but I wasn’t nervous. I was actually ecstatic that I would be able to get out of the house today. After drying off and enter the bedroom I saw that Fred had laid out clothes for me on the bed. Of course this included one of his many sweaters. I got dressed and went downstairs like everyday. It was early enough where Arthur was still home and Fred sat at the table with him eating breakfast.

“Up early today! Going to work with Freddie?” He commented before taking a sip of coffee.

“Yeah. Just thought it would be nice to get out of the house.”

“I think its a great idea!” Molly yelled from the kitchen. 

“I even packed you a lunch.” She hand me a brown paper bag.

“Mum I do own food you know? I am an adult.” Fred rolled his eyes at his mother.

“I know dear, I just don’t know what kind of food you might have I’m just making sure she is eating healthy is all.”

“Alright I think we are going to leave now.” Fred was clearly frustrated so I grabbed his hand and held it.

“We will come back later after the store closes.” He told Molly in a more calm tone. She came up and hugged and kissed us both. We used floo powder to get to his apartment. Once we appeared George dropped his bowl of cereal.

“You scared the hell out of me!” He shouted making me and Fred laugh.

“(y/n) is going to help us out today so she isn’t stuck with Mum all day.” 

“Well alright. Shop opens in about 20 minutes. But first tell me how my favorite person ever is.” He said while walking towards me. I shot Fred a confused look and he returned it. Suddenly George was kneeling in front of me talking to me stomach.

“Hey it’s me, Uncle George. I guess you can call me Uncle G if you want.” 

“Alright get up you crazy git!” Fred pulled George up from the floor.

“I’m just trying to make sure it knows who I am and that I am the will be the best uncle ever.”

“Yeah yeah let’s go make sure everything it set up yeah? And stay away from my girlfriend.” Fred took my hand and led me to the shop.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another short chapter but I kind of needed a filler. I hope you guys still like this story. There is probably only going to be a few more chapters because this story is kind of finishing up and I might start a new Fred or George story. If any of you would be interested in a new story leave a comment!

The day was slow because most kids are still in school. I sat at the register and watched Fred and George charm women into buying items for their children,grandchildren, or nieces and nephews.One woman walked up to the container with arms full of crazy gadgets. She was tall and tan. She had long brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She was dressed almost business professional and her hair was in loose curls.

“Those men always talk me into buying these too many gift for my boys.” We both laughed as I started to count the items up.

“I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you a new employee?” She asked. I smiled and let out a sigh.

“Actually no. One of those crazy men is my boyfriend. I’m (y/n).” I extended my hand.

“I’m Jen. You are very lucky. They are both very handsome. Which one is your’s?” I pointed to Fred.

“And I’m assuming the other one has a beautiful girlfriend as well.” 

“Actually he is very much single and I might happen to know that he has been looking for a girl for quite some time.”

“Oh well if I didn’t have 2 young boys then maybe I would take a chance. Men never like to date a woman that already has kids. If there is one lesson I can give you is that you should wait until you are married because I had 2 kids and then my boyfriend left me.” I swallowed hard and continued counting up her total. 

“Well it's worth a try. He is a great guy and I don’t think he would turn you down.” I put on a fake smile and started to place the items in a bag. Both of the boys came walking over with smiles on their faces.

“It looks like you have met our favorite customer. Jen comes in here all of the time. And Jen, it looks like you have met my lovely girlfriend” Fred said before putting an arm around my waist. George just looked at the woman and smiled. I wanted to smack him. I had just realized that the woman was clearly coming in the shop all of the time to because of the twins and not the merchandise.

“Yes I have. And I was just going to ask if she wanted to head to the Leaky Cauldron with us for a bit of a lunch break. Does that sound good?” I looked at her with a smile.

“Uh yeah sure I guess.” She stuttered. 

“I’ll go get my jacket and we can go.” I announced as I walked up the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me that I only assumed were Fred’s. I got into the small apartment and went to Fred’s room to grab my jacket.

“We are going out to lunch?” He asked as we entered his room.

“That woman likes George and I know both of them are too shy to ask the other one out so we are going to go there and you can have a drink and then I will complain that I am tired. The two of us will come back here and leave them to get to know each other.” I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I can’t believe neither of you noticed this woman wasn’t a frequent shopper just because of the products but because she fancies the both of you.”

“You know you are brilliant?” Fred grinned at me before pulling me into a hug.

“Yeah I know.” 

“Hmmm can we cuddle when we get back?” He asked while nuzzling his face into my neck.

“Whatever you like Freddie.” I handed him his coat and grabbed his hand. We travelled back down the stairs and to see George and Jen awkwardly chatting.

“Alright let’s get doing.” Fred said while flipping the open sign to closed. It was a chilly day and I shivered and pushed against Fred. We got to the Leaky Cauldron in no time and we sat down together.

“I’ll get everyone a butterbeer.” George announced.

“Uh Georgie just a water for me.” I told him.

“Oh right I forgot. 3 butterbeers and one water.” He said and walked to the bar.

“You don’t like butterbeer?” She asked. I bit my lip hard and looked at my hands on the table. Suddenly Fred laced his fingers in mine and looked over at the Jen.

“We are expecting.” I could hear the small smile in his voice the made me smile. I looked up at the woman who had gone pale.

“Fred come help me!” George yelled for his brother’s help.

“Excuse me ladies.” Fred pushed back and went to go help with the drinks.

“What I said back in the shop I didn’t mean…”

“It’s alright.” I cut her off before she could finish.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” I answered in a whisper. The twins then joined us at the table. I stayed out of the conversation for the next 20 minutes or so. I leaned on Fred’s shoulder and he took that as the sign for us to leave.

“Well I think (y/n) is a bit tired so we are going to head back. George just try to come back in about an hour or so yeah? Come on love let’s go take a nap.” He helped me up from the chair. We waved goodbye and walked back to the shop.

“She is nice. I think George might even have the balls to ask her on a real date.” He told me as he unlocked the door.

“Yeah she is nice.” I agreed and stepped into the warm shop.

“I love you.” I turned to him and said. We stepped closer to me and placed a kiss on my lips.

“I love you too.” He replied. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him for a long time.

“I think it's time to go upstairs and do a bit of cuddling,yeah? Also I didn’t really get to eat much yet so maybe we could dig into that lunch that Mum packed you?” I rolled my eyes.

“I guess so but I think that she made that for me. You said that you had your own food.” I teased him.

“But I’m too lazy to make food and Mum makes the best food.” He whined.

“Alright alright then let’s go because I’m starving.” We raced up the stairs to start our afternoon activities.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is the last chapter of this story. I am sorry I didn't warn you guys but I tried hard to keep this story going but truthfully is just needed to end. I started a new George Weasley story that I will be posting after Christmas and if you haven't already you should read my George Weasley oneshot. Thank you for reading and enjoying this story it means a lot to me.

The next months were simple. I would wake up and spend the day at the shop with Fred and George. As I got larger I spent more time sitting at the Burrow with Molly. Fred would come home every night to eat dinner and sleep next to me. Molly was too afraid to let me stay at Fred’s. She wanted to be there to help me. This resulted in many arguments between her and Fred. They both felt like they needed to be there in case something happened. Ultimately Molly had won the fight so right now I sat in the Burrow with her, reading a book I had taken off the shelf. Ron and Ginny were coming back home today. I wasn’t nervous about telling them anymore but Fred and George wanted to be there to see their reaction. They promised they would close the shop early so I waited for them all day. I was getting restless and Molly came over and handed me a cup of tea.

“Oh I’m so excited for Ron and Ginny to come home. I have missed those kids so much.” I smiled at her and looked at the fire place. I assumed the twins would appear there any moment.

“Are you going to tell him that you found out the sex of the baby today?” I smiled widely. Today I had a doctors appointment and found out the sex of the baby. I was the only one who knew. I was going to announce it tonight at dinner. Suddenly I heard the door and various voices filled the room. 

“Wait right here!” Fred yelled. He ran into the living room. 

“Hello my love.” He took my hand and kissed it. He helped me get off of the couch.I gave him a confused look but he just grinned.

“Alright come here.” Ginny and Ron walked into the room and their jaws dropped. Arthur and George were behind them and let out a small laugh at their reactions.

“You uh you are…” Ron couldn’t even think of the word.

“I’m going to be an aunt!” Ginny ran over and gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back.

“Alright alright where are the hugs for your mother?” Molly waited for an acknowledgement from her kids. They all went to greet Molly but Fred stayed with me. He moved behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

“How was your day?” Fred asked while giving me a few sweet kisses on the neck.

“Mmmmm good.”

“And how was your day?” He asked while rubbing my stomach. 

“His day was good.” Fred froze.

“We’re having a boy?” He whispered in my ear. I turned around and nodded yes.

“We’re having a boy.” He said a little louder with tears in his eyes. 

“You’re joking.” George said while chuckling. Fred ran over and gave him a tight hug. Another boy was going to out number us even more but I didn’t care much. All of this seemed so much more real than it had in the past. The rest of the evening was so much fun and it was nice to see some fresh faces.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Ginny exclaimed while she followed Fred and I up the stairs.

“I didn’t want to tell you because you needed to focus on school.”

“Hermione is going to freak out.” 

“Yes I know but there is nothing I can do about that.”

“Well you could have at least wrote to us. Mum told us you were still sick. We were afraid you wouldn’t be ok.” Finally we made it to Fred’s room. I slowly sat on the bed and sighed. 

“Now you know I am fine but I am very tired.”

“Ginny why don’t you go to your room? My girlfriend and my baby need to go to sleep now.” Fred opened his dresser and began to take out some pajamas. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

“That was rather rude.” I told Fred. He turned to look at me and slipped his shirt over his head.

“You said you were tired.”

“Yes but I haven’t seen her in months. It’s kind of nice to see a new face.” I kicked off my slippers. He crawled on to the bed and kissed me on the cheek.

“Yeah? You’re sick of me already?” His kissed trailed down to my neck. They were soft and sweet.

“Maybe I am.” I hummed and leaned into him.

“That’s too bad because I’m not sick of you. I actually can’t get enough of you.” We both giggled and as we laid down on the bed. With a wave of his wand the lights were out. I felt his warm hand on my stomach.

“So we have a little boy.” He whispered. I placed my hand on his.

“Yeah a little George junior.” 

“I am not naming my child after my less attractive twin.” He nuzzled his face into my neck.

“Maybe Ronald then?” I suggested jokingly.

“Absolutely not. I want him to have his own name.” 

“Then you are in charge of picking it.”

“What? No we have to pick it together.”

“Why don’t we both come up with one and then when he is born we can decide which one suits him best.”

“I like that idea.”

 

8 months later

I let out a loud moan and nuzzled my face into Fred’s neck. I heard the screaming baby down the hallway and I didn’t want to get up. The bed was warm and I had gotten up earlier to feed little Noah George Weasley. Fred had picked out the name. I had never actually picked out a name and I just agreed with whatever Fred was going to pick because I knew he would come up with a perfect name. The crying continued and I pushed myself up.

“Freddie it’s your turn.” I whined. He finally started to stir awake. With his eyes barely open he got up and left the room. I closed my eyes and snuggled back into bed. Minutes passed and the crying was quiet but still there. I sighed and realized that I needed to get up. I walked like a zombie to the nursery. I leaned in the doorway and watch Fred sway back and forth with Noah in his arms. Noah was lucky and ended up getting Fred’s orange hair but for the most part he looked like me. He was a little smaller then we had expected but to us he was perfect.

“What’s wrong little guy? I changed your diaper already. I really hope you don’t have to be fed because Mommy needs some sleep.” 

“Mommy is already awake.” I said while stepping towards them.

“Love,go back to bed please. I have things under control.” I rolled my eyes and took Noah out of his arms. The crying stopped and he squirmed a bit in my arms.

“He likes you better than me.” Fred chuckled.

“Well I am his source of food and he did live in my for 9 months.” I sat down in the rocking chair. Fred watched as I pulled down my shirt to start feeding Noah.

“Go back to bed. Nothing you can help with now.” I smiled weakly at him. 

“Once he’s done I will put him back to bed.” There is no point in arguing with him. We sat in silence admiring our little creation. Once Noah was born we spent the first month at the Burrow. We stressed for weeks thinking that we were awful parents but Molly and Arthur helped us figure things out. Once we started to get the hang of things Fred went out and surprised me by buying a house. It was small and took us time to fix it up but it was worth it. We had visitors almost everyday which was pretty nice because Fred was usually at work.

“We have dinner at Mum’s tonight. I will come home early to help you pack the little monster up.”

“Well at least that means we can pawn him off on someone for a few hours.” I looked down and saw that Noah was finished.

“Alright time to go back to bed.” Fred ran over and took him from my hands. I kissed them both on the cheek and went to leave the room. I looked back at them and smiled. This time years ago I would have never guessed I would be here. I wouldn’t have believed that Fred Weasley would be bouncing our baby trying to put him back to sleep. 

“I love you.” I blurted out. I don’t know why just I felt a bit embarrassed about it. Fred looked up at me. 

“I love you too. Now go back to bed so you won’t be tired at dinner tonight.” I nodded at him and walked back to my room. This isn’t the life I had imagined but I think it was better than that.


End file.
